Shadow the hedgehog's story version Jeremiah H
by Jeremiah Hawkins
Summary: Shadow the Hedgehog... Un hérisson au top non ? Et pourtant avec un passé particulièrement tragique... mais pas assez au goût de certain ! Voici une version revisitée de l'histoire de Shadow, par une auteur bien sadique ! Bonne lecteure à tous !
1. Chapter 1 : Derrière la lune

**Shadow the Hedgehog's story**

_**Message de Jeremiah : Vous m'excuserez mais mon histoire n'est pas vraiement fidèle aux jeux vidéos parce que je trouvais l'histoire pas terrible à part le truc avec Maria et l'idée du combat que Shadow mène pour elle. En plus, comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de jeux Sonic et que les résumés sur le web sont assez confus, j'ai pas mal remaké l'histoire, en priant pour qu'elle vous plaise. Pour ce qui en est de la généalogie des Robotnik (oui ! J'ai mis ça au clair !), je vous conseille de faire un arbre généalogique sinon vous vous y perdrez. Merci beaucoup de le lire et, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents ! PS : Il y a un arbre généalogique à la fin pour vous aider.**_

_Chapitre 1 : Derrière la lune_

Quelque part, dans notre système solaire : la station spatiale de l'Ark. Cachée derrière la lune, en orbite autour de la Terre. Il est tard et, bien qu'on ne distingue pas le jour de la nuit dans l'espace, les horloges indiquent 11.23 PM. Tout le monde est couché. Tout le monde ? Non... Sur cette station de scientifiques l'un d'entre eux ne dort toujours pas. Pour lui, c'est le grand soir. Il est assis à un ordinateur devant une sorte de capsule pleine d'en étrange liquide vert dans lequel flotte une sorte d'être hybride mi-humain mi-hérisson. La créature est minuscule, vingt centimètres tout au plus. Elle est attachée par des dizaines de câbles électriques à une grosse machine munie d'un tableau de bord.

Le scientifique se lève et se dirige vers ce dernier. Il pianote un peu dessus avant de soupirer et de presser un gros bouton rouge. Une lumière sur la machine contenant la créature clignote, le liquide vert se vide. Brutalement le petit être prend une grande inspiration et se mets à hurler. Il tousse à en cracher ses poumons, il semble s'étouffer. Alors le scientifique ouvre le cocpit de la capsule et prend l'animal. Il l'aide à extraire de ses poumons les dernières traces de liquide vert et lui nettoie les paupières afin de lui décoller les yeux, scellés par le liquide. Puis il le sert contre lui. Cet être, difforme à la vue de n'importe qui d'autre, lui il l'attends depuis une éternité. Cette créature est l'oeuvre de sa vie. Oui, il l'aime comme un fils. Comme la créature s'est mise à grelotter, il l'enroule dans une couverture. Puis il l'appelle par son nom :

-Shadow...

Comme si il se reconnaissait, l'être noir et rouge ouvre ses deux grands yeux. Ils ont la couleur du sang et observent le scientifique.

-Shadow, continue le savant.

La créature penche la tête sur le côté.

-Shadow. Bonjour, Shadow, salue le créateur.

La créature fait un grand sourire à l'attention de son créateur et émet un petit son joyeux, comme un rire. Le scientifique sourit. Une larme s'échappe de son oeil. Une larme de joie et de fierté. C'est son oeuvre qu'il tient entre les mains. L'oeuvre de sa vie. Et dire que les autres de la Terre voulaient en faire une arme ! Jamais ! Non, il a prévu bien mieux pour sa création. Shadow portera toujours en lui quelque chose de précieux, infiniment précieux. Le scientifique s'approche d'un vaste hublot. De là, on voit la Terre. Il soupire. La Terre... C'est là qu'il a laissé toute sa famille. Ses enfants, Daisy et Gerald Junior. Le troisième... Le troisième, Harry, n'est plus de ce monde hélas! Tué par une maladie héréditaire faisant des ravages dans leur famille.

La famille Robotnik que les railleurs appellent la famille « Eggman ». Lui, Gerald, a lui-même une condition familiale très compliquée. Ses parents avaient adopté, alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, une fillette qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une poubelle à laquelle ils avaient donné le nom de Maria. Plus tard, elle et Gerald se marièrent et eurent trois enfants : Harry, l'aîné, Daisy, la cadette, et Gerald Junior, le benjamin. Tout semblait parfait jusqu'à ce que ce qui devait arriver arrive. Dans la famille Robotnik, il y a une maladie héréditaire : l'IDN ou Immuno Déficience Neurologique. Le père de Gerald, atteint, en mourut à 56 ans. Gerald n'était pas atteint mais était porteur du virus et donc condamné à transmettre cette maladie à toutes les générations futures. Harry était malade alors que Daisy et Gerald Junior, eux, n'étaient que porteurs du virus. A 18 ans, l'aîné de la famille mourut tragiquement de cette maladie. Eplorée, Maria, la femme de Gerald, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, tuée par une crise cardiaque à seulement 45 ans. La famille Robotnik resta profondément marquée par ce drame. C'est à ce moment-là que Gerald a commencé à donner une véritable importance au « Projet Shadow », commandé par le gouvernement Américain alors qu'il n'avait que 24 ans. Il avait décidé à ce moment-là que Shadow ne serai pas une arme de destruction massive mais plutôt un acteur majeur de l'utopie des Robotnik. La Grande Utopie... Il faudra qu'il soit fort. Très fort.

Gerald repose les yeux sur son oeuvre : le petit hérisson noir et rouge fait des bulles avec sa bave. Le vieux scientifique sourit. Ce petit être semble si fragile... Mais il a en lui un trésor inestimable. Il reposa les yeux sur sa planète natale.

Après la Tragédie, la vie avait continué : Daisy et Gerald Junior s'étaient mariés et ont chacun un enfant. Daisy a un fils du nom de Ivo qui a maintenant quinze ans. Un garçon brillant, très brillant. Une intelligence remarquable et une capacité à inventer n'importe quoi à une vitesse hallucinante. Il avait, selon les dernières lettres reçues, inventé en quelques mois un certain nombre de robots domestiques qui aident grandement sa mère dans ses tâches quotidiennes. Seule différence avec le reste de la famille : Ivo pense que pour instaurer la Grande Utopie des Robotnik, il vaut mieux commencer par conquérir le monde. C'est en effet une possibilité mais Gerlad, lui, pense qu'il est plus sage de commencer par d'autres options plutôt que la conquête. Et puis il y a la fille de Gerlad Junior, Maria. Oui, elle porte le nom de sa grand-mère. Malheureusement, si Ivo n'est que porteur du virus, Maria, elle, est belle et bien atteinte par l'IDN ! Mais cette-fois, cette jeune Robotnik ne mourra pas de cette maladie. Non. Dans un an, elle allait le rejoindre sur la colonie spatiale Ark où elle pourrait servir de cobaye pour les expériences de Gerald, visant à créer un remède contre l'IDN.

Le Professeur Gerald pose une nouvelle fois les yeux sur sa création. Shadow le regarde, avec dans les yeux cet amour propre aux jeunes enfants. Shadow serai parfait, quand il grandirait. Mais encore faudra-t-il qu'il grandisse suffisement. Encore faudrait-il que le gouvernement ne vienne pas lui mettre de bâtons dans les roues. Quand on a 57 ans, on ne s'inquiète plus de son temps. Le Professeur Gerald ne n'inquiétait pas de son temps, mais plutôt de celui de sa création. Shadow.

Mary Robotnik + Oswald Robotnik

Gerald Robotnik X Maria Robotnik

Ellen Robotnik X Gerald (junior) Robotnik /Harry Robotnik (die) / Daisy Jerka X Jason Jerka

Maria Robotnik Ivo Robotnik


	2. Chapter 2 : Maria

**Message de Jeremiah : J'adore ce chapitre. C'est mignon... N'est-ce pas ?**

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**

_Colonie spatiale de l'Ark, 23h17._

Il est tard. Très tard. Tout le monde est couché, sans exception. Tout le monde dort, enfin presque. Une petite fille est toujours éveillée, dans son lit bleu. Elle pleure en silence. Cette journée a été dure, très dure pour elle. Elle serre contre elle son ours en peluche, Mister Pilow. Ce matin, très tôt, elle a du embarquer dans une navette pour la colonie. Elle a du dire au revoir à son père, sa mère, son oncle Jason et sa tante Daisy. Mais elle a aussi du dire au revoir à son cousin, Ivo.

La petite fille, Maria, adore son cousin. Ivo est un garçon très intelligent et très gentil aussi, même si il a dix ans de plus qu'elle. Il travail beaucoup dans le garage. Oui, Les parents d'Ivo et les siens vivent sous le même toit. Oh ! La maison est grande est Maria n'a jamais eut à se plaindre ! D'autant plus qu'Ivo rapporte une certaine somme d'argent à la famille avec tous les brevets qu'il dépose et tous les prix qu'il gagne aux concours de technologie et de jeunes inventeurs. Il a même pu amménager une pièce secrète dans la maison. Les parents sont au courant mais ne peuvent pas y accéder car ils ne savent pas où elle se trouve. Seuls Maria et Ivo savent. La porte se trouve derrière la bibliothèque. Là, Ivo invente et Maria l'aide. Ivo est devenu plus le grand-frère que le cousin de Maria.

Mais elle est partie, là-bas, dans l'espace, sur la colonie. Et elle pleure. Elle a bien le droit après tout, non ? Elle repense à tous ces moments passés sur Terre. C'est fini maintenant. Fini...

Elle repense à sa mère, Ellen. Très jeune, Ellen a 25 ans. C'est un mère qu'on pourrait qualifier d'idéale. Femme douce et aimante et... très douée en ce qui concerne les tartes aux fraises. Comme Maria n'allais pas à l'école sur Terre, c'est elle qui s'occupe de son éducation. Et Maria n'a jamais eut à s'en plaindre. Et puis il y a son père. Un peu absent des fois mais comment le lui reprocher, lui qui est si gentil ? Tout est si merveilleux... Tout était si merveilleux.

La petite Maria relève la tête et sèche ses larmes. Elle s'assoit sur son lit. Elle serre plus fort sa peluche contre son coeur.

-Snif... Tu n'es pas triste, toi, d'être parti Mister Pilow ? Si ? Moi c'est pareil. Maman, Papa, tante Ellen, oncle Gerald et Ivo me manquent déjà.

Mais soudain, un grand bruit la fait sursauter. Elle se lève, sort de la chambre et se déplace vers l'endroit d'où elle croit entendre de faibles gémissements. Elle entends quelqu'un d'autre courir dans les couloirs.

« Se doit être aussi quelqu'un qui a entendu le vacarme ».

Elle arrive devant une porte ouverte sur laquelle il est marqué « Laboratoire du Professeur ». Reconaissant le nom de son grand-père, Maria entre. A l'intérieur, justement, Gerald Robotnik est là, agenouillé et de dos. Il semble parler à quelu'un.

-Ca va Shadow ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as vraiment rien ?

-Grand-père ? Demande Maria.

La vieux scientifique sursaute.

-Ah ! Maria ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non Grand-père, désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave et d'ailleurs tant mieux. Approche, je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

La fillette approche et n'en croit pas ses yeux. Devant elle, il y a une créature pour le moins étrange, presque effrayante. Une sorte de hérisson humain noir et rouge avec de grands yeux couleur sang qui la fixe avec des yeux très surpris.

-Maria, annonce le Professeur Gerald, je te présente Shadow.

-Bonsoir, fait la fillette.

Le dénommé Shadow lui réponds avec un très grand sourire.

-Bonsoir ! Qui tu es ?

-Je... Je suis Maria.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore vue. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-N... Non. Je suis arrivée aujourd'hui.

-Oh ! Alors c'est toi la Maria dont le Professeur m'a parlé ! Ravi de te revoir !

-Hum... Non Shadow, interrompt Gerald. On ne dit pas « revoir » à quelqu'un qu'on a jamais vu. Tu dois dire « Ravi de te rencontrer », mais pas de te revoir.

-Oh... désole Professeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Puis le scientifique se retoune vers sa petite-fille :

-Excuse-le, il n'a qu'un mois, même si il a l'apparence d'un enfant de ton âge. Il a beaucoup grandi en très peu de temps. Bon il est tard. Vous devriez être couchés. Mais, d'ailleurs... Maria, il y a deux lits dans ta chambre, non ? Puisque tu ne la partages avec personne, pourquoi pas avec Shadow ? Voilà qui devrai lui changer du laboratoire. Vous êtes d'accord tous les deux ?

-Oui Professeur !

-Oui Grand-père.

Gerald guide sa petite-fille et Shadow jusqu'à leur chambre, leur souhaite une bonne nuit et s'en va se coucher tout en souhaitant qu'ils s'entendent bien.

Dans la chambre, Maria montre son lit à Shadow et va dans le sien.

-Est-ce que tu as peur du noir ? Demande Maria.

-Peur ? C'est quoi « peur » ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? S'étonne Maria.

-Non. Je n'ai pas encore appris. Je connais la joie, la tristesse aussi un peu et... la colère mais la peur... pas encore. Le Professeur m'apprends les « émotions », comme il appelle ça. C'est... difficile, parfois. Mais il dit que j'apprends vite. Et... Oh Attention !

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Demande la petite Maria, paniquée.

-D... Dans tes bras ! Un ours ! C'est dangereux les ours ! Il faut que tu le lâches sinon, il va te mordre !

Maria éclate de rire en comprenant que de hérisson essaye de la mettre en garde contre sa propre peluche.

-Mais non ! Lui, c'est Mister Pilow ! C'est une peluche ! Il n'est pas vivant.

-Pas vivant ? … Oui, je comprends... Il n'est pas vivant... Je n'ai rien à craindre. Et... toi non plus.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Maria éteint la lumière et se mets sous les draps. Elle se sent étrangement rassurée par la présence du hérisson, Shadow. Il y a un temps de silence avant que Shadow ne demande :

-Maria... C'est bien ça ton nom ?

-Oui.

-Maria... C'est comment ? C'est comment la Terre ?

Maria est d'abord surprise par la question de Shadow avant de se rappeler que lui n'a jamais vu la planète que de loin.

-La Terre ? C'est... C'est merveilleux. Bonne nuit Shadow.

-Bonne nuit Maria. Et bonne nuit l'ours qui n'est pas vivant.

Maria pouffe et s'endort. Shadow ne tarde pas à en faire de même.


	3. Chapter 3 : 5 ans plus tard

Shadow the hedgehog's story

Message de Jeremiah : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ! Il y a du mignon partout ou presque ! Tout est fait pour vous attendrir un max pour mieux vous rendre triste après ! Mouahahaha je suis diabolique (… eh, le rire ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un... ? Brrr ! Je vais finir par ressembler au docteur Robotnik !). Un très grand merci à Mayuuki et Lenaïg pour tous leurs compliments sur les précédents chapitres et à Sadie Hyque pour la petite pub qu'elle me fait sur Facebook !

Chapitre 3 : 5 ans plus tard

_5 ans plus tard, sur la colonie spatiale Ark_

6h23, un réveil sonne dans une des chambres de la colonie spatiale. Lentement, les deux occupants émergent du sommeil. L'un d'eux est une fillette de 10 ans, blonde aux yeux couleur du ciel d'été. Plutôt grande, mince et avec une peau très pâle. L'autre, beaucoup moins commun, est une sorte d'être hybride, mi-humain, mi-hérisson, rouge et noir. Le premier s'appelle Maria, le second Shadow.

Maria se lève presque immédiatement après la sonnerie et va taper un grand coup sur le réveil pour l'éteindre. Puis elle se dirige vers la commode et attrape sa brosse à cheveux avant d'aller se brosser devant le miroir en pied de la pièce.

-Allez, debout Shadow ! Dit-elle à l'attention du hérisson noir.

-Mmrf... répond celui-ci, encore dans le brouillard de ses rêves.

-Debout espèce de fainéant ! rigole son amie.

Mais Shadow ne bouge pas. Bien au chaud sous les draps, recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme dans un cocon douillet, il ne veut pas bouger. Maria soupire et commence à s'approcher à pas de loup du lit de Shadow. Elle attrape la coupertur et tire un grand coup. Le hérisson, tiré de la douce chaleur des draps, grogne.

-Mmmrrfff... veux dormir...

-Allez ! Lèves-toi !

-Non...

-Sûr ?

-Certain...

-Tu l'aura voulut ! s'écrie Maria et se jetant sur Shadow et en le chatouillant.

Shadow rit et supplie la fillette d'arrêter. Il se tourne dans tous les sens pour échapper aux doigts de la gamine. Il se tourne tellement d'ailleurs qu'il tombe de son lit.

-Ouille !

-Shadow ! Ca va ?

-Oui, oui... Pfff, c'est pas drôle ! Et moi qui était en train de rêver !

-Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Il est... 6h27 !

-Quoi ? Je suis en retard ! Le Professeur ne va pas être content.

A toute vitesse, le petit hérisson troque son pyjama à carreaux bleus et blancs contre ses vêtements et ses chaussures et se passe un très (trop ?) rapide coup de brosse dans les épines.

-Désolé de te laisser si vite Maria mais tu connais le Professeur, il...

-...n'aime pas que tu sois en retard, c'est très vrai. Allez, fonce !

-Oui oui !

Et sur ces mots, Shadow s'en va et fonce dans les couloirs. Maria, restée seule dans la chambre, soupire et continue de se coiffée. Puis elle retire son pyjama bleu imprimé de petits moutons et enfile une robe de la même couleur.

Pendant ce temps, Shadow cours vers le laboratoire du Professeur Gerald. Quand, enfin, il arrive devant, il tente de reprendre son souffle puis frappe à la porte. Le vieux scientifique ouvre :

-Shadow, tu es en retard.

-Oui Professeur, désolé. Je...

-Non, pas d'excuses s'il te plaît. Entre.

Shadow, honteux, baisse la tête et obéit. Il entre et va s'asseoir sur le tabouret au milieu de la pièce.

-Alors, tu as bien dormi ? commence le Professeur Gerald en prenant une seringue sur une de ses paillasses (précision : pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, on ne sait jamais, une paillasse est

-Oui Professeur. J'ai même rêvé.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui Professeur.

Le scientifique s'approche de Shadow et se prépare à lui faire une prise de sang.

-Et de quoi rêves-tu, Shadow ?

-De... plein de choses.

-De quoi précisément ? Demande le Professeur Gerald en enfonçant l'aiguille de la seringue dans le bras du petit hérisson.

-De la Terre des fois et des étoiles et aussi... de... de Maria.

-Tu rêves de Maria ?

-Oui... Des fois.

Remarquant que Shadow est devenu tout rouge, le Professeur décide de passer sur le fait que sa création rêves de sa petite fille.

-Et sinon... La Terre... Comment en rêves-tu ?

-Elle est belle. Avec de l'herbe très verte et des prairies immenses comme sur les images que vous m'avez montré. Et il y a la mer bleue et le sable jaune. Et puis les villes aussi. Et plein de gens comme vous, Maria et les autres de la colonie. Et il y avait des fleurs et des papillons de toutes les couleurs. C'était très beau.

Le professeur Gerald retire l'aiguille du bras du hérisson.

-C'est très bien Shadow, mais ne dis pas tant de « et » quand tu t'exprimes.

-D'accord Professeur. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

-Bien. Tu rêves beaucoup dis-moi ?

-De temps à autre. Pas plus qu'un autre, je crois... Est-ce que vous, les humains, rêvez beaucoup ?

-Il paraît qu'on rêve tous les soirs, sans forcément se souvenir de ses rêves.

Shadow se tait. Gerald commence une analyse du sang du hérisson grâce à un microscope. Puis il déclare :

-Rien d'anormal. Ton sang est très bien. Va sur la balance.

Docile, Shadow obéit.

Pendant deux heures, le petit hérisson subit une série de tests destinés à vérifier si il va bien. Enfin, le Professeur Gerald déclare :

-Tout va bien Shadow. Tu te développe à merveille.

Shadow sourit en réponse.

-Allez, fait le Professeur, vas manger !

-Oui Professeur !

Shados se dirige vers la sortie en marchant à une vitesse étonnante et à peine le pas de la porte passé, il se met à courir en direction du réfectoire.

Gerald se met à soupirer. Il grandi tellement vite. Et il a beau être l'ultime forme de vie, il n'est toujours qu'un gamin. Et dire que... que... Si il savait ce qu'il risquait à cause de lui... Espérons seulement que, le moment venu, il s'en sorte. Bref ! Gerald s'approche de son bureau et ouvre un tiroir. Il en sort une photo vieillie. Elle représente un jeune homme brun et souriant avec à ses côtés une adolescente et un enfant, tous alignés devant un homme et une femme d'âge mûr.

-Ma pauvre famille... lâche le scientifique.

Le jeune hommes, bien sûr, n'est autre que Harry Robotnik, l'adolescente Daisy Robotnik, l'enfant Gerald Junior Robotnik et l'homme et la femme Gerald et Maria Robotnik (pour ce qui en est de la généalogie compliquée de cette famille, se référer au chapitre 1).

-Harry, Maria... Comme vous me manquez... Mais ne vous inquiètez pas. Je vais trouver la solution pour ma chère petit-fille. Je vais la sauver. Je vais vous rendre fiers et sauver d'autres vies. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas avoir trouvé la solution à temps pour vous. J'ai une piste. Ne vous inquiètez pas.


	4. Chapter 4 : Jeux d'enfants

Message de Jeremiah : Mes chapitres vont commencer à ralentir, en partie à cause d'une semaine en Italie avec la classe dans pas longtemps. Remerciements particuliers à Myuuki, fidèle lectrice, pour ses commentaires qui, j'espère, vont durer et mes amies Lenaïg, critique implacable et Sadie Hyque, critique et sponsor publicitaire ^^. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez que je suis devenue une droguée de vos commentaires : si j'ai pas ma dose, j'écris moins. Mouahahaha, quel odieux chantage, je suis diabolique ! Hem... Tout ça pour vous dire que ce sont vos commentaires qui me donnent envie de publier un chapitre tous les soirs. Alors n'hésitez surtout pas ! Cliquez sur « Review this chapter » pour ça (au cas où il y en a qui ne le sauraient pas) ! Merci d'avance !

Chapitre 4 : Jeux d'enfant

Shadow cours dans les couloirs vers le réfectoire. Au passage, il croise quelques scientifique qu'il salue rapidement. Enfin, il arrive au réfectoire. Il rempli rapidement son plateau de trois tartines grillées au beurre, d'une briquette de lait et d'une autre briquette de jus d'orange (sans pulpe, il déteste ça). Puis il rejoins Maria qui, assise à une table avec un livre, a fini de manger depuis longtemps. A peine s'est-il assis que le fillette lève les yeux de son livre.

-Alors, ces examens ? demande-t-elle comme chaque jour.

-Très bien. Pas de problème, je vais très bien.

-Tant mieux.

Shadow jette un coup d'oeil au livre de Maria.

-Roméo et Juliette. C'est bien comme livre ?

-Oui, c'est super !

-Ca parle de quoi ?

-C'est une histoire d'amour entre les deux descendants de deux familles qui se détestent. Je ne sais pas la suite, je n'en suis qu'à la moitié.

-Une histoire... d'amour ? Amour... C'est un mot dont le Professeur m'avait un peu parlé une fois... mais je ne me souviens plus trop.

-L'amour, c'est quand deux personnes s'aiment tellement qu'elle veulent passer toute leur vie ensemble.

-Comme nous alors ?

La question de Shadow fait rougir Maria.

-Pas vraiement Shadow... C'est, différent.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à demander à Grand-père. Il saura mieux te répondre que moi.

-Mais... tu n'as pas envie qu'on passe toute notre vie ensemble ?

-Bien sûr que si Shadow. Mais l'amour, c'est pas que ça. C'est plus compliqué.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je demanderai au Professeur.

Et là-dessus, il croque à pleine dents dans une tartine beurrée.

Le petit déjeuner se déroule tranquillement. Shadow et Maria parlent de la Terre, comme souvent. Toute la conversation est partie d'une question de Maria demandant à Shadow pourquoi, à son avis, les vautours mangent de la viande et pas des graines comme les autres oiseaux. Shadow a supposé que c'était peut-être parce qu'ils en avaient marre ou alors parce qu'ils avaient besoin de manger plus. Et tout a fini sur la question : est-ce que les chiens et les lions qui mangent de la viande vont finir par manger des graines ?

Après avoir mangé, ils vont dans leur chambre, observent la Terre ou jouent à faire parler leurs peluches.

Dans l'après-midi, alors qu'ils lisent, Maria propose :

-Et si on jouait aux espions ?

-Oh oui ! répond Shadow. Mais on va espionner qui ?

-Je sais pas, tu as une idée ?

-Non, pas vraiement.

-Hm... Eh, je sais Shadow ! On va espionner Grand-Père !

-Le Professeur ? Tu es sûr qu'il sera d'accord ?

-Si on joue bien, il ne saura même pas.

-Tu as raison. On y va !

Et les voilà partis dans les couloirs à se plaquer contre les murs dès qu'un scientifique passe en mettant un doigt devant leur bouche pour leur demander de faire comme si ils n'étaient pas là. Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant le porte du laboratoire, ils passent leur tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte et faisant comme si ils avaient des pistolets dans les mains avec leurs doigts. Dans son laboratoire, le Professeur marmonne. Il tape sur son ordinateur tout en regardant à travers un microscope. Pendant ce temps, les deux enfants pouffent dans leur barbe. Ils restent à le regarder un moment, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Mais au bout d'une minute :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux ? Demande soudain le Professeur Gerald.

-Cours, cours ! dis Maria à Shadow, tout bas.

Aussitôt, les deux gamins s'enfuient en courant vers leur chambre, slalomant entre les scientifiques sur leur passage. Quand ils arrivent ils ferment la porte derrière eux. Ils halètent puis se jettent un regard et là, ils éclatent de rire pendant au moins trois bonnes minutes. Dès qu'ils se re-regardent, le fou rire repart. Ils finissent enfin par se calmer.

-Soldat Shadow, voici une mission brillament râtée !

-Je confirme Capitaine Maria.

-Gaaaaard' à vous !

Shadow se relève et se tiens droit comme un piquet en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux.

-Repos !

Shadow se détends.

Durant la fin de l'après-midi, ils s'amusent à rejouer l'opération espionnage à l'aide de trois peluches : un chat bleu pour Maria, un lionceau délavé pour Shadow et Mister Pilow, l'ours en peluche préféré de Maria, pour le Professeur Gerald. Bien sûr, ils en rajoutent un peu mais quelle importance ? Ils s'amusent bien.

Puis le soir arrive, tout le monde va se coucher. Après le dîner et la douche, les deux amis vont se coucher. Comme tous les soirs, Shadow se glisse dans le lit de Maria et ils lisent un peu ensemble puis le Professeur Gerald passe leur dire bonne nuit et Shadow retourne dans son lit. Maria et lui parlent un peu puis s'endorment avec des rêves plein les yeux.

Mais tout est éphémère, rien ne dure, tout finit par disparaître et le bonheur en premier. Shadow et Maria ne semblent pas en avoir conscience et pourtant, ils vont largement en faire les frais. Comme quoi le présent est important : on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve l'avenir. C'est ce que Shadow et Maria vont comprendre, un certain 16 Décembre dans deux ans. Un jour terrible empreint d'une tristesse qu'aucune larme, aucun cri ne peut exprimer. Le début de l'enfer.

Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Chapter 5 : Début du cauchemar

Message de Jeremiah : Préparez vos mouchoirs !

Chapitre 5 : Début du cauchemar

2 ans plus tard, le 16 décembre

Il est 6h23. Enfin, c'est ce qu'indique le réveil qui sonne dans la chambre de Shadow et Maria. Comme toujours, Maria se lève immédiatement. Elle attrape sa robe bleue fétiche dans son placard et se change dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle a aménagé en cabine grâce à de vieilles nappes en papier. Lorsqu'elle ressort cinq minutes plus tard, elle remarque que Shadow ne s'est toujours pas levé. Elle soupire puis prends sa brosse à cheveux et va coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Allez Shadow, réveilles-toi ! dit-elle à son ami sans quitter le miroir des yeux.

-Mmrff... répond Shadow.

« Tous les matins, c'est pareil », pense Maria.

Elle passe un bandeau bleu dans ses cheveux et se dirige vers le lit du hérisson noir, roulé en boule sous les draps. D'un coup, elle retire la couverture. Shadow grogne mais finit par se lever.

-Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes ce genre de réveils Maria.

-Il faut bien que tu te lèves !

-Oui, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un raison pour être aussi brutale quand tu me réveilles !

-Sûr ?

-Bien sûr !

Mais il s'aperçoit que le regard de Maria a changé. Il comprends tout de suite.

-Non, non Maria, non !

-A l'attaque !

La jeune fille se jette sur le hérisson et se met à le chatouiller.

-Ah ! Je suis réveillé ! Je suis réveillé ! Hahaha ! Maria, arrêtes !

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille finit par s'arrêter. Shadow, maintenant bien réveillé, va s'habiller. Il sourit. Il adore Maria. Il l'a toujours adorée, au point même de ne plus pouvoir imaginer une vie sans elle. Parfois, il se demande même si il n'éprouve pas pour Maria quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Grâce à Maria, il a découvert de nombreuses émotions que le Professeur Gerlad tente de lui apprendre. Il a découvert l'amitié, le bonheur et la peur aussi. La peur de la perdre. Une fois, il avait demande au Professeur Gerald :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Maria est malade alors qu'elle est si gentille ? Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle ne l'a pas mérité ?

Ce à quoi le Professeur Gerald avait répondu :

-Parce qu'il existe des choses loin d'être justes.

Une fois habillé et coiffé (enfin, coiffé... C'est tout relatif !), le hérisson jette un oeil par la fenêtre. La Terre... Il rêve d'y aller. Ici, sur la colonie qu'il a toujours connue, on ne lui en a toujours dit que du bien. Il veut tout voir : l'herbe, les fleurs, la mer, les montagnes, les animaux, les fruits, les légumes, les villes, les gens... Tout semble tellement beau ! Et il veut découvrir tout ça avec Maria, évidement ! Quel intérêt aurait la Terre si Maria n'est pas là ? Et le Professeur ? Et les autres ? Il voudrait que tout le monde soit là !

-Shadow, tu vas être encore en retard !

Maria le sort de sa rêverie.

-Maria... Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on s'était faite ? Celle où on disait qu'on irait sur la Terre ensemble ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-On... on la tiendra, hein ?

-Bien sûr qu'on la tiendra !

-On ira sur Terre ensemble ?

-Evidement ! Ce ne serai pas drôle si on n'est pas ensemble ! Et avec Grand-Père et les autres aussi !

-Oui.

-Ca t'inquiètes ?

-Oui, un peu... des fois.

Maria lui réponds avec un grand sourire. Cela appaise Shadow. Les sourires de Maria sont des cadeaux du ciel ! Jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer.

-Allez ! Tu es en retard !

-Pas encore mais je vais bientôt l'être ! Il faut que je me dépêches !

-Fonce !

Et Shadow se met à courir dans les couloirs, comme d'habitude. C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Mais alors qu'il se prépare à frapper à la porte du laboratoire, les lumières deviennent rouges te se mettent à clignoter. Shadow panique :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » se demande-t-il.

Le professeur sort en courant.

-Shadow ! Vite, vas chercher Maria et allez à la salle des capsules ! Je vous y rejoindrais !

-Professeur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ils vont bientôt arriver... Vite ! Dépêches-toi ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

-Professeur ! Je... je...

-Allez !

Après une brève hésitation, le petit hérisson part à toute vitesse vers la chambre de son amie.

-Maria ! Vite, viens !

La jeune fille ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Elle prend la main de Shadow qui se met à courir.

-Où on va ?

-Vers la salle des capsules !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Derrière eux, on entends de terribles bruits, des « pan ! Pan ! » sonores qui résonnent. Les deux enfants sont morts de peur. Maria trébuche, une fois, deux fois... Et à chaque fois, Shadow l'aide à se relever. Sa maladie... Maria doit éviter tout effort physique trop important. On entends des cris, des hurlements. Tout se déroule comme dans un terrible cauchemar trop réel. Les deux enfants tournent à un virage et s'engagent dans un deuxième couloir. La salle des capsules sont ancore assez loin. Ce n'est vraiement pas la porte à côté. Brusquement, devant eux, un scientifique de la colonie sort en courant d'une salle.

-Non ! Nooonnnn ! Hurle-t-il.

On entends de grands bruits à répétition et le scientifique s'écroule au sol, secoué de soubresauts atroces, dans son propre sang. Il bouge légèrement la tête vers Maria et Shadow :

-Fu... Fuyez... Ils... Ils...

Sa tête retombe sur le sol. Maria est en larmes et Shadow se remet à courir. Il est vite essoufflé mais il doit continuer. Ils entendent encore les coups de feu. Très vite, un terrible point de côté fait son apparition dans le ventre des deux enfants. La douleur les scie en deux mais ils continuent. La porte de la salle des capsules apparaît au fond du dernier couloir. Mais soudain, un cri retentit derrière eux :

-Je les ai repérés ! Je les prends en chasse !

Shadow jette un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui : un être couvert de métal avec une sorte de chapeau en fer sur la tête et un étrange objet long dans les mains les poursuit.

-Un soldat ! s'exclame Maria.

Shadow ne sait pas ce qu'est un soldat et pour le moment, il s'en fiche. Une seule chose importe : mettre Maria en sécurité.

Ils atteignent la porte, entrent et la verrouillent derrière eux. Ils ont la gorge en feu, les poumons sur le point d'exploser, le souffle court et un point de côté atroce qui leur scie le corps en deux.

-V... Voilà... fait Shadow. Il... n'y a plus qu'à... attendre le... Professeur...

-N... Non Shadow.

-M... Mais si ! Il... Il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait.

-Non Shadow. Il... ne vas pas nous rejoindre.

-Quoi ? Mais il m'a dit que...

-Regarde dans la pièce, Shadow !

Shadow lève les yeux. Ce qu'il voit l'horrifie : il n'y a qu'une seule capsule. Pour lui aucun doute : c'est Maria qui doit être sauvée. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, Maria se lève, l'attrape et le mets dans l'unique capsule de sauvetage avant de la refermer. Shadow, plus petit qu'elle ne peut pas se défendre.

-Non ! Maria ! Hurle la petit hérisson.

La jeune fille court vers le tableau de commande et saisit la manette d'éjection de la capsule.

-Sh... Shadow..., dit-elle ,tremblante. Je... Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce futur... Tu vas devoir visiter la Terre... seul...

-Non ! Maria ! Arrêtes ! Laisses-moi sortir ! Prends la capsule ! Prends-la !

-Shadow... je... je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose avant...

-Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux, mais sauves ta vie d'abord !

-Promets-moi... de donner une chance à ceux de la Terre... Il y en a qui... qui méritent qu'on leur en donne une...

Cette fois, Maria pleure franchement. Shadow a beau hurler de prendre sa place, elle ne l'écoute pas.

-Promets Shady ! Promets-le moi !

-Oui ! Oui je te le jures ! Mais prends ma place ! Je t'en supplie ! Prends ma place !

Brutalment, la porte de la salle s'ouvre : le soldat a réussi à la forcer. Il pointe son arme vers Maria.

-Ne fais pas ça jeune fille. Tu le regreterais.

Maria, tremble comme une feuille, de grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Shadow la supplie toujours de prendre sa place. Il hurle son nom, au désespoir.

-Lâches ce levier ! Ordonne le soldat.

Maria semble à deux doigts de craquer, de lâcher le levier, de se rendre.

« A quoi bon, pauvre idiote !, pense-t-elle. Après tout, il te tuera quand même ! ».

Son regard change brusquement : il devient empli d'une détermination. Elle abaisse le levier. Une voix annonce :

-Ejection de la capsule dans cinq secondes.

-Noooooonnnnn ! Hurle le soldat.

Et dans un mouvement de colère et de frustration, il commet l'irréparable : il tire sur Maria. Il lui tire dessus à la mitraillette. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Shadow. Tout semble se passer à la fois au ralenti et en accéléré/ Maria tombe sur le sol. Regarde Shadow, lui adresse un sourire... puis l'étincelle de joie qui luisait toujours dans son regard part de ses yeux à jamais.

La capsule est éjectée.

-Mariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Shadow hurle. Il cogne contre la vitre de la capsule au désespoir. Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps... puis la rapidité lui fait perdre conscience.

Il tombe vers la Terre mais il est déjà mort. L'inocence d'un enfant est morte en lui, morte avec Maria, morte avec son bonheur.

C'est le 16 décembre. Maria avait 12 ans et Shadow vient juste d'avoir 7 ans. En effet, c'est un 16 décembre qu'il était né.


	6. Chapter 6 : Première torture

**Message de Jeremiah : Désolée pour cette loooongue absence d'une semaine mais j'étais en Italie, alors pour écrire... Par contre, ça ne m'a pas empêché de penser ! Attentions, fans aveugles du hérisson noir : je commence enfin à m'éloigner du scénario du jeu ! Je répèterai bien mes remerciements mais je pense que les intéressés ont bien compris à quel point je les remercie pour leurs commentaires et leurs critiques. Bonne lecture de ce chapitre 6 !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

17 décembre, dans tout l'USA, paraît dans les journaux un article en première page _: COLONIE ARK : LA FIN D'UNE MENACE_. Cet article évoque l'emprisonnement du responsable des recherches, Gerald Robotnik, l'interruption des recherches, des projets en cours sur la colonie, de la mise hors service du Project Shadow cryogénisé quelques heures après son arrivée sur Terre... Il prend cependant soin de ne pas parler des scientifiques tirés comme des lapins et de la fillette de douze ans tuée comme un animal. Non, ça, personne n'en parle.

_Quelque part, dans une petite ville de Caroline du nord, quelques mois plus tard._

Assis sur une chaise en métal, planté devant son ordinateur, Ivo réfléchi. De temps à autre, il jette un coup d'oeil aux photos qu'il a accroché aux murs : des photos de famille, des photos avec son grand-père, des photos avec Maria... Et dire qu'il espérait la revoir un jour. Les journaux ne l'ont jamais dit mais si Maria n'est jamais revenue après la fermeture de la colonie de l'Ark, c'est qu'ils l'ont tuée. On n'emprisonne pas des enfants comme ils ont emprisonné Gerald. Non, c'est comme tous les autres scientifiques : ils l'ont tuée. Ces mots résonnent dans sa tête et les larmes lui montent aux yeux, comme à chaque fois. Une sorte de film défile dans sa tête. Maria, Maria, Maria partout, Maria tout le temps... Elle et rien qu'elle. Ses yeux, son visage... Ivo ferme les yeux. Mais même derrière ses paupières, l'image de la petite fille blonde qu'il a connu le poursuit. Jusque dans ses rêves parfois. Elle lui a toujours atrocement manqué depuis son départ pour l'Ark, petite tête blonde et curieuse lui apportant ses outils ou lui tenant les pièces de ses engins afin qu'il puisse des fixer. Maintenant, c'est encore pire. Mais il la vengera... Oh oui, il la vengera. Et il vengera son grand-père avec. Oui, il allait conquérir le monde et instaurer ainsi la Grande Utopie, l'Utopie des Robotnik ! Lui, Ivo Robotnik, serait le maître du monde et pourrait enfin atteindre le but pour lequel des générations de Robotnik se sont battus. Mais pas pour l'instant, pas pour l'instant. Pour le moment, il faut retrouver cette chose : le Projet Shadow. Il n'en a que vaguement ententu parler mais il a réussi a trouver où il est enfermé. Si Ivo est assis à son ordinateur, les front en sueur, le cerveau fumant, c'est parce qu'il est en train de pirater l'ordinateur du GUN, cette organisation secrète gouvernementale dissimulée derrière une image de police de protection du pays. Pfff, tu parles ! De vrais bandits ! Quelques heures plus tard, le piratage porte enfin ses fruits : Ivo peut accéder à la base de données du GUN. Il sélectionne les informations concernant le Projet Shadow, puis les informations sur l'état actuel de la capsule de cryogénisation et...

-Vide ? Comment ça vide ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est vide cette saleté de capsule ?

_Au même moment, quelque part dans l'espace_

Il fait noir dans la tête de Shadow. Il ne voit rien, il ne se rappelle rien. Petit à petit, il commence à émerger. Il s'aperçoit qu'il a mal aux bras et aux jambes et qu'il est solidement attaché aux poignets et aux chevilles par quelque chose de froid ; du métal sans doute. Puis, brutalement, tous ses souvenirs l'assaillent. Presque en même temps. Il a mal partout, comme si son corps était couvert de bleus et de plaies. Jamais de sa courte vie il n'a eut aussi mal. Il ne parvient toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il a l'impression d'émerger d'un sommeil de plus de cent ans. Il bouge légèrement les doigts et pousse une faible plainte : la douleur est terrible dès qu'il bouge, comme si toutes ses articulations étaient gelées et que ses nerfs venaient de se réveiller. Puis il arrive enfin à ouvrir légèrement ses yeux. Mais c'est inutile ; il ne voit rien, rien que du noir. Il entend une voix. Claire. Proche.

-Te voilà enfin réveillée, ma créature de l'apocalypse.

Une voix sombre, grave, caverneuse. Une voix comme Shadow n'en a encore jamais entendue. Une voix qui donne la chair de poule. Shadow voudrait demander qui est la chose qui possède une telle voix mais même si il parvient à ouvrir sa bouche au prix d'une douleur aigüe à la machoire, il ne parvient pas à parler. Pas du tout. La voix éclate de rire.

-Trop faible, hein ? Mais je vais te réveiller, moi !

Le petit hérisson entends des chaînes cliqueter, puis sent les barres de métal qui le retiennent céder avant de se sentir tomber. Il s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol en gémissant. Il ne voit toujours rien. Le choc de son corps par terre réveille d'un coup tous ses nerfs. La douleur lui transperce le corps et il hurle. Jamais il n'a éprouvé une telle souffrance. On lui donne un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, puis sur le visage. Shadow crie. Il a mal, affreusement mal. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait-on tant souffrir ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal et à qui pour mériter ça ? Les coups s'abattent sur lui comme une pluie sans fin et ses cris résonnent comme son écho. La voix ne dis plus rien. Seuls les coups sont présents. Shadow hurle autant qu'il peut mais n'arrive pas à formuler des phrases. Sa mâchoire est comme anesthésiée. Des larmes coulent en abondance sur ses joues. Enfin, les coups cessent. La voix reprend :

-Alors, tu aimes ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Shadow lâche un sanglot supplémentaire.

-Non ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? Il va pourtant falloir t'y habituer, petit salaud.

Un coup terrible s'abat dans le dos du petit hérisson.

-Aaaaaahhhhh ! Crie-t-il.

Il a mal. Terriblement mal. Il crie et pleure en même temps. Il voudrait se relever et fuir mais il est trop faible et il souffre troup pour se relever.

-T'es né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche, petit con. Mais je vais t'apprendre la vie, moi. Quand tu pourras enfin voir quelque chose, tu verras mon nom marqué sur ton bras.

Shadow sent qu'on lui prend fermement le bras gauche. Il y sent alors une douleur aigüe ; on lui griffe le bras. Non, on lui inscrit quelque chose dans sa chair, profondément. Le petit hérisson tente de se débattre, d'échapper au terrible étau et à la douleur mais rien à faire. Il crie, hurle mais rien n'y fait. Et cette incription qui n'en finit pas...

Quand enfin on lui relâche le bras, Shadow se recroqueville sur lui-même. Il a mal. Trop mal. Puis il entends la voix parler dans une langue étrange, une langue qu'il ne connait pas. Il entend d'autres voix répondre. On le porte sans ménagement avant de le jeter sur le sol une nouvelle fois. Le petit hérisson noir entend une grille grinçante se refermer, une clef tourner dans une serrure et des chaînes cliqueter. Puis des pas s'éloigent et il se retrouve seul. Seul dans le noir avec la douleur. Il ne bouge pas. Il a trop mal. Le temps passe, il le sens passer. Les heures passent... Sa vue commence à s'améliorer : il commence à devenir sensible aux couleurs et à la lumière. Ce n'est que bien tard que sa vue devient suffisement bonne pour qu'il puisse lire l'inscrition sur son bras. Deux mots, un nom. Le nom de celui qui allait devenir son pire cauchemar. Là, sur son bras, profondément inscrit dans sa chair : Black Doom.


	7. Chapter 7 : Le mot Vivre

**Message de Jeremiah : Chapitre 7, messieurs dames ! Pour ceux qui ont trouvé que le chapitre précédent n'était pas assez gore, pas de panique, celui-ci est, je l'espère, bien immonde ! Mouahaha ! Je vous avais dit que j'étais sadique ! Je vais juste vous demander un petit service s'il vous plaît : parlez de cette fanfic autour de vous. J'aimerai beaucoup avoir de nouveaux lecteurs. N'hésitez pas à ma laisser vos commentaires : c'est hyper encourageant. Merci d'avance ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Tu comprendras le mot « vivre »

_Deux mois plus tard, à bord de la Black Comet (lieu de résidence de Black Doom et son armée)_

Les yeux fermés, le petit hérisson est allongé sur le dos dans sa cellule. Il ne dort pas. Il ne peux pas dormir. Une douleur trop forte le maintient éveillé : la douleur de son corps mutilé, couvert de plaies profondes et béantes. Il ne pleure pas, il ne gémit pas. Il ne peux plus. Sur son bras, le nom de Black Doom s'est effacé, mais ce dernier l'a réécrit. Plus d'une fois. Shadow a mal au dos. Il pourrait se retourner sur le ventre mais il a trop besoin de respirer. Ses bras et ses jambes sont zébrés de rouge, le rouge de plaies sanglantes. Il lui manque un grand lambeau de peau à l'épaule droite. Son dos est marqué par des coups de fouets et son ventre est criblé d'hématomes. Il a un oeil au beurre noir et des griffures affreuses sur tout le visage. Il a un certain nombre d'os cassés ou fracturés. Mais tout ça, toute cette souffrance, il s'en fiche. Une seule chose existe pour le moment en lui : la peur. La terreur même. Celle de revoir encore la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Que des Black Arms, ces créatures à la solde de Black Doom, ne le traînent encore sur le sol jusqu'à leur maître. La peur de devoir souffrir encore.

En deux mois, Shadow a changé. Il pleure souvent Maria et gerlad, son ancienne vie. Quand il peut bouger, il passe son temps compter les jours en gravant des petits bâtons dans la pierre. Il lui arrive d'être si fatigué qu'il se tape la tête contre les murs pour parvenir à s'endormir. Il mange ce qu'on lui donne et encore. On lui jette par terre une bouillie infâme qu'il doit lécher à même le sol. La douleur est sa seule compagne. C'est avec étonnement qu'il a pu voir à quel point elle peut occuper le temps.

Soudain, le petit hérisson se fige. Le bruit des clefs métalliques cliquetant des les serrures de sa cellule lui parviennent. Il a envie de partir loin, très loin. Mais il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas partir. Il ne peut même pas bouger. Deux créatures noires et rouges l'attrapent et le traînent sur le sol rugueux. Shadow gémit faiblement pendant que son visage s'écorche, laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage. Quand enfin on le lâche, Shadow sait que c'est pour qu'il lui arrive des choses bien pires encore. Il ferme les yeux à fond et serre les lèvres dans l'attente de la douleur.

-Toujours pareil. Toujours aussi faible, constate Black Doom. Tu ne sembles pas saisir ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Lorsque tu auras compris, tout ça s'arrêtera. Mais pour le moment...

Shadow sent trois griffes acérées s'enfoncer dans sa tête. Black Doom le lève du sol et le projette contre un mur.

-Waaaaaahhhh ! Hurle le petit hérisson.

Clong ! Il heurte de plein fouet le mur d'acier. Etalé au sol, Shadow ne bouge pas. Il émet une plainte sourde, sans plus. Black Doom le prend par les épines et l'attache à un poteau. Puis il se saisit d'un fouet aux lanières de cuir hérissées d'épines de fer et il frappe.

-Haaa ! Crie le hérisson noir.

Black Doom recommence.

-Haaaaa !

Encore.

-Haaaaaaaa !

Encore et encore, toujours plus fort.

Shadow hurle sa douleur, il pleure de tout ce qu'il peut. Il saigne de partout. Les épines de fer du fouet lui déchirent la peau, percent ses muscles, écorchent son corps entier. Quand ce petit jeu n'amuse plus Black Doom, il livre Shadow à quelques uns de ses soldats qui le passent à tabac. Les cris de la faible créature n'y font rien. Ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure plus tard que Black Doom fait signe à ses soldats de reculer. C'est alors qu'entre deux sanglots, Shadow parvient à articuler :

-Qu'est...-ce... que... vous... me voulez... ?

Une lueur mauvaise s'allume dans le regard de Black Doom.

-Enfin... Voilà ce que je voulais entendre.

Il prend une seringue posée sur un meuble à proximité et injecte le produit dans les veines du hérisson noir. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, ses plaies commencent à s'effacer et finissent par disparaître, tout comme les bleus et autres blessures. Shadow ne souffre plus. Il ouvre ses yeux, inspire, expire. Encore. Inspirer, expirer. Sans douleur. Un miracle. Mais son corps n'a pas oublié la douleur et il reste ncore méfiant sur chacun de ses mouvements.

-Debout ! Ordonne Black Doom.

Doucement, Shadow se relève, trébuche une fois, se rattrape et se met debout. Il lève les yeux vers l'être qui l'a torturé pendant deux mois. Cette créature immonde... pourtant, il n'éprouve aucune haine envers lui. Plutôt... oui, presque de la pitié. Cet être ne doit rien avoir d'autre à faire de ses journées que le faire souffrir.

-Shadow the hedgehog, voilà ce que j'attends de toi. Je veux que tu te battes pour moi. Je veux que tu souffres pour moi. J'attends de toi une obéissance totale. Je t'apprendrai à combattre. Tu auras la souffrance comme seule amie ici, comme partout ailleurs de toute façon. C'est ici que tu comprendras le mot « vivre ». Tu vas comprendre qu'il est synonyme de souffrance et d'esclavage. Mais avant tout, tu dois m'appartenir.

Black Doom claque des doigts et ses soldats attrapent Shadow et l'attachent solidement sur le ventre à une sorte de table en acier. Shadow voit qu'ils amènent autre chose : des fers chauffés à blanc en forme de lettres. Shadow voit Black Doom s'emparer de l'un deux. Il sent la chaleur du fer se rapprocher de plus en plus. Quand enfin elle lui touche la peau, il pousse un cri strident. La chaleur lui brûle la peau, cette douleur est insupportable. Quand le fer se retire, on lui jette de l'eau froide dur le dos. La différence de température accentue la douleur et les cris de Shadow redoublent. Il lui semble que l'opération dure des heures, le tout avec en fond sonore les rires gras des soldats amusés par la torture du petit hérisson.

Quand enfin tout s'arrête, les soldats se taisent, détachent Shadoow et le traînent à sa cellule. Là, le hérisson se laisse tomber sur la sol et se met à pleurer, pleurer longtemps. Il lui faut quelque chose pour se réconforter quelque chose pour ne plus y penser. Il lui faut un... un ange. Tout à coup, son ange arrive, en image, dans sa tête. Un ange superbe, avec de longs cheveux blonds et de très beaux yeux bleus.

-Maria... Maria... appelle faiblement Shadow de sa voix secouée de sanglots.

Les images superbes de la jeune fille défilent devant ses yeux. Mais elles sont vite remplacées par des visions beaucoup plus sombres, plus sanglantes. Maria au sol. Maria couverte de sang. Maria en train de mourir. Maria rendant son dernier sourire. Maria...

Ces images torturent l'esprit du petit hérisson. Il ne veut plus se rappeler. Il se met à hurler le nom de son amie, à l'appeler dans l'espoir infime que tout s'arrête, que tout ne soit qu'un terrible cauchmar. Il finit par se lever et, pour faire disparaître les images, se frappe la tête contre les murs. Assomé, il finit par tomber sur le sol, inconscient, la tête en sang.

Mais si il y a une chose qu'il ne sait pas, c'est ce que Black Doom a écrit sur son dos. Le message clair, le message réduisant Shadow en esclavage :

« Cette chose appartient à Black Doom, maître des Black Arms ».


	8. Chapter 8 : Frappe !

**Message de Jeremiah : Alors ? Vous haïssez tous Black Doom ? Vous avez tous envie de lui foutre votre pied là où ça fait mal ? Oui ? Cool : moi aussi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit ce chapitre 8 : pour que vous le traitiez de gros enfoiré, de salaud (si ce n'est pas déjà fait bien sûr ^^ !). Voici un chapitre 8 fort en coups ! Au fait, je sais que Black Doom n'a pas de pieds mais on va dire qu'il en a sinon ça massacre mon chapitre. J'invite tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction, à s'inscrire dans mes amis, sur Facebook (nom : Jeremiah Hawkins), histoire que j'en sache plus sur vous et que je saches ce que vous pensez de mes fanfics, vos idées pour la suite, ects... Merci d'avance ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Frappe !

_A bord de la Black Comet_

Recroquevillé dans sa cellule, Shadow attend. Il a mal à la tête et son dos le brûle toujours. Mais la douleur est moins intense qu'elle ne l'a été ces deux derniers mois. Soudain, une clef cliquète dans la serrure de sa cellule et la porte s'ouvre. Un soldat apparaît dans l'encadrement, suivi d'un autre. Ils attrapent Shadow et le traînent jusqu'à leur maître. Black Doom est là, debout, au centre d'une gigantesque salle de pierre et d'acier.

-Bonjour, mon cher petit esclave.

Shadow ne répond que par un grognement. Les soldats le lâchent et s'en vont. Black Doom se rapproche.

-J'ai dis « Bonjour » !

Et il donne un grand coup de pied dans le hérisson noir.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me répondre !

-Mmrf... B'jour.

-Bonjour qui ?

-Mmf... Bonjour Black Doom.

-Non !

Il donne un grande gifle à Shadow qui l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Réfléchis, esclave ! Réfléchis !

Face contre terre, Shadow a compris ce qu'il doit dire. Mais... Il ne peut pas dire ça ! Le Professeur lui avait toujours dit que la liberté est le bien le plus précieux du monde et qu'il fallait tout faire pour la conserver. Il ne va quand même pas se mettre à appeler ce type « Maître » !

-J'attends.

Shadow ne dit toujours rien. Furieux, Black Doom l'attrapa par la gorge et mets le visage du hérisson à deux centimètres du sien.

-Dur à dire, hein ? Allez... DIS-LE !

« De toute façon, ta liberté, elle est déjà morte mon pauvre Shadow. » pense le hérisson.

-B... Bonjour... M... Maî... Maître... articule Shadow, le souffle court.

Black Doom le lâche et le hérisson noir se retrouve une nouvelle fois à terre.

-Tu m'as énervé, Shadow. Et que doit faire un esclave quand il a énervé son maître ?

-Il... Il doit se faire pardonner.

-Exact. Tu dois te faire pardonner. Et pour ça, tu vas embrasser mes chaussures, en signe d'adoration.

Shadow n'en revient pas. Embrasser les chaussures de ce... ce... ce tortitionnaire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais... Mais non ! Non !

-Ma patience a des limites, Shadow. Je te conseille d'obéir.

Shadow est dégoûté. Il fronce le nez et, à contrecoeur, approche sa bouche des chaussures de Black Doom. Et il se met à les embrasser. Il n'aime pas ça. Ce geste lui donne la nausée. Brutalement, alors qu'il s'apprête à reposer ses lèvres sur la chaussure, Black Doom lui donne un grand coup de pied dans le nez.

-Mmrf ! Fait Shadow alors qu'il est projeté à trois mètres de Black Doom, qui éclate de rire.

-Relève-toi, esclave ! Finit-il par lâcher.

Et Shadow se met debout.

-Donne-moi un coup de pied.

Shadow est abasourdi par la demande.

-Q... Quoi ?

-Je t'ai donné un ordre ! Obéit !

Autant dire que Shadow ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il s'approche de son maître et lui donne un coup de pied. Mais Black Doom attrape le pied levé avant qu'il ne le touche et le balance. Shadow décrit un looping et atterit lourdement sur le sol.

-Pas comme ça ! Rugit Black Doom. Vise la poitrine ! Le centre ! Prend de l'élan ! Saute pour donner ton coup.

Shadow recommence. Il prend de l'élan, il vise la poitrine et saute... et Black Doom lui assène une grand claque en plein vol. Shadow atterit contre un des murs de la salle.

-Quatre centimètres au-dessus de la cible ! recommence/

Et Shadow recommence. Et Black Doom l'arrête une nouvelle fois.

-Deux centimètres au-dessous ! Recommence.

Les critiques et les coups s'enchaînent.

-Sept millimètres trop bas !

-Pas assez fort !

-Pas assez d'élan !

-Mouvement incorrect !

-Mouvement pas assez précis !

-Recommence !

-Recommence !

-Recommence !

Shadow n'en peut plus. Mais il doit recommencer. Et puis, ce petit manège l'énerve. « Si j'y arrive, si ça se trouve, j'arriverai à le frapper et à l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce ». Animé par cette pensée, Shadow se prépare, prend du recul et fonce. Il vise, il saute, exécute un mouvement précis et... et Black Doom tend la main, créant un bouclier invisible. Le pied de Shadow le heurte de plein fouet et il tombe au sol lamentablement. Le bouclier devient légèrement visible ; il se fend en deux et se brise en milliers d'éclats.

-C'est ça que j'attends de toi, Shadow, fait Black Doom. Cependant, tu es tombé sur le sol alors que tu dois retomber accroupi, prêt à bondir une nouvelle fois pour attaquer ou pour esquiver. Recommence !

C'est alors que Shadow comprend. Black Doom veut faire de lui un combattant, un mercenaire. Pourquoi ? Va savoir. Ces deux mois de torture ont servi à le rendre plus résistant, plus fort physiquement et mentalement. Alors il va recommencer. Encore et encore.

Shadow se prépare une nouvelle fois, exécute on coup de pied parfait et retombe accroupi. Black Doom lui donne un grand coup de pied.

-C'est minable. Après avoir frappé avec ton pied, sers-toi de l'autre pour te repousser en arrière, décrire un salto et retomber accroupi ! C'est pas compliqué quand même !

« Ben si. Pour moi, ça l'est », pense Shadow. Mais il ne dit rien. Il s'exécute.

Le soir, deux soldats le jettent dans sa cellule. Shadow est couvert de bleus et de plaies béantes mais ce n'est pas grave. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il apprend à se battre. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il va vraiment tenir tête à Black Doom. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il va devenir fort. Et alors que la fatigue commence à l'emporter doucement vers le sommeil pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pense :

« Regarde bien Maria, regarde bien comment je vais devenir fort. Regarde-moi bien te rendre fière. Vous aussi Professeur. Vous tous qui n'êtes plus là pour me consoler, regardez-moi vous rendre fiers de moi. Regardez-moi devenir fort. Devenir ce que vous avez toujours voulut que je devienne ».


	9. Chapter 9 : Le Black Angel

Message de Jeremiah : Je trouve ce chapitre assez mignon. Je le trouve pas mal. Et vous ?

Chapitre 9 : Le Black Angel

Shadow ouvre les yeux. Il n'est plus dans sa cellule sombre depuis vingt ans. Non, maintenant il dort dans le même dortoir que les soldats de Black Doom. Il mange la même chose qu'eux, s'habille comme eux... Il mène la même vie qu'eux à une exeption près : Black Doom l'entraîne. Ça fait bientôt quarante ans qu'il est au service de Black Doom, quarante ans que celui-ci lui re-marque régulièrement le dos au fer rouge, qu'il l'entraîne pour qu'il deviennent le meilleur soldat jamais connu... Et Shadow ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. En quarante ans, il n'a pas changé. Il est toujours le même... physiquement. Black Doom aussi. Pourquoi ? Il n'en sait rien et il préfère ne pas savoir. Moralement en revanche, Shadow a changé. Shadow n'est plus le petit hérisson qui jouait aux espions avec Maria, ni la petite créature que le Professeur Gerlad prenait dans ses bras... Non, le Shadow de maintenant n'est plus le Shadow d'avant. Il a développé un moral d'acier et parvient à ne montrer quasiment que de l'indifférence sur son visage. Ses capacités ont considérablement évolué. Il est capable de toucher une cible en son centre à des centaines de mètres de distance avec une précision au dixième de millimètre près, de contrôler parfaitement la puissance de ses coups, de prévoir ceux de l'adversaire. Il contrôle toutes ses capacités ; modifier la température de son corps, modifier sa vision... Il a aussi appris à souffrir en silence. Car même après quarante ans, il est des choses qu'on ne peut accepter. Des choses terribles. La mort.

Shadow se redresse sur son hamac spartiate. Il se frotte le visage pour achever de se réveiller et se lève. Il s'habille et se rend au réfectoire où il avale une bouillie immonde, mais quand même moins immonde que ce qu'il devait manger dans sa cellule. Puis il rejoint la grande salle où Black Doom l'entraîne.

-Bonjour cher esclave.

-Bonjour... maître.

Malgré toutes ces années, il déteste toujours autant appeler Black Doom « Maître ». C'est un bloquage qui ne part pas. L'entraînement commence : Shadow attaque et Black Doom frappe chaque fois que le hérisson frappe à plus d'un millimètre d'écart entre la cible et son coup. On pourrait croire que la vie d'esclave et de mercenaire à la solde de Black Doom est meilleure que celle de prisonnier des Black Arms. C'est faux. Pour Shadow c'est du pareil au même : on mange mal, on dort mal, on a mal... Seule différence : un prisonnier ne peut pas se déplacer à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Mais parfois, Shadow aurait préféré ne jamais avoir le droit de se promener dans la Black Comet si c'est pour subir les railleries et les bizutages. Malgré tout, on s'y habitue et ça, Shadow le sait. Le monde a beau être immonde, on peut toujours s'habituer à tout. Il lui arrive des fois de se dire que cette vie parmi les Black Arms ne lui est pas si nocive, au contraire : elle le rend plus fort, plus solide.

L'entraînement touche à sa fin : Shadow s'écroule au sol d'épuisement et Black Doom en profite pour lui donner un grand coup de pied dans la tête.

-Je t'avais dit de ne jamais t'écrouler après un combat.

-J... Je suis... désolé... M... Maître..., répond le hérisson au bout de ses forces.

-Debout !

Et Shadow obéit.

-Suis-moi.

Et Shadow obéit. Il suit Black Doom à travers un dédale de galeries. Ils croisent d'autres Black Arms qui jettent au hérisson un regard moqueur ou un sourire narquoi. L'esclave et le Maître finissent par arriver dans ne petite salle sombre au milieu de laquelle il y a une table avec des sangles. Deux soldats Black Arms apparaîssent derrière le hérisson noir, l'attrapent et le sanglent sur le dos à la table. D'un signe, Black Doom congédie les deux soldats avant de se diriger vers une tabled à roulette. Shadow ne voit pas ce qu'il fait ; il entend juste le son de tubes de verre qui s'entrechoquent. Quand Black Doom revient près de lui, il tient une seringue. Il injecte le contenu dans une des artères du bras de Shadow.

-Ceci est l'étape finale. Après ça, misérable petit hérisson, tu seras plus puissant que quiconque et tu seras libéré de ta faiblesse.

A peine le liquide est-il entré dans les veines de Shadow que celui-ci se met à hurler. Il a l'impression qu'on lui a injecté du feu liquide sous la peau. Plus le liquide se répand et plus la douleur augmente. La douleur, intense, est plus terrible que celle éprouvée durant ces quarante années. Le hérisson crie, hurle, presque malgré lui. Mais le pire s'approche. Soudain, les pupilles de Shadow rétrécissent, son visage se crispe et il pousse le plus terrible hurlement qu'il ai jamais poussé : le liquide a atteint le coeur et est en train de se propager dans son corps à une vitesse hallucinante. Puis, le hérisson est secoué de spasmes. Il a l'impression que tous ses os, toute sa structure corporelle, se modifie. Son corps tout entier se met à vibrer et à luire d'une lumière rouge. Son coeur s'accélère au point qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser.

-Je ne te chache pas que tu n'es pas la première personne à qui j'injecte ça. Le seul ennui, c'est que tous les autres en sont morts : leur coeur a éclaté et leur corps a fait pareil, rit Black Doom.

Pendant ce temps, Shadow pleure, crie, hurle. Il veut oublier cette douleur terrible qui lui tord le corps. Il lui faut oublier... Il lui faut... Son ange.

-M... Maria ! Maria ! Maria ! Hurle-t-il au désespoir.

Il continue à hurler le nom de celle qu'il aime, à la pleurer, à pleurer sur son sort. Il s'en fiche de lui. Si lui il meurt, il la rejoindra. Il sent ses forces l'abondonner, son coeur battre beaucoup trop vite, les convulsions violentes de son corps s'accentuer. C'est la fin. Il va mourir si il ne se bat pas mentalement. Tant pis, ce n'est pas si grave. La mort... Ce peut être si beau, parfois... Et pour abandonner le combat, il veut repenser à Maria et à comment, elle, avait abandonné. Il ferme les yeux et y repense une dernière fois avant de rendre les armes. Avant de basculer dans le noir absolu.

Il se souvient... Il y a quarante ans...

« -Non ! Maria ! Hurle le petit hérisson.

La jeune fille court vers le tableau de commande et saisit la manette d'éjection de la capsule.

-Sh... Shadow..., dit-elle ,tremblante. Je... Je n'ai plus ma place dans ce futur... Tu vas devoir visiter la Terre... seul...

-Non ! Maria ! Arrêtes ! Laisses-moi sortir ! Prends la capsule ! Prends-la !

-Shadow... je... je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose avant...

-Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux, mais sauves ta vie d'abord !

-Promets-moi... de donner une chance à ceux de la Terre... Il y en a qui... qui méritent qu'on leur en donne une...

Cette fois, Maria pleure franchement. Shadow a beau hurler de prendre sa place, elle ne l'écoute pas.

-Promets Shady ! Promets-le moi !

-Oui ! Oui je te le jures ! Mais prends ma place ! Je t'en supplie ! Prends ma place !

Maria tombe sur le sol. Regarde Shadow, lui adresse un sourire... puis l'étincelle de joie qui luisait toujours dans son regard part de ses yeux à jamais.

-Promets Shady ! Promets-le moi !

-Oui ! Oui je te le jures ! Mais prends ma place ! Je t'en supplie ! Prends ma place !

-Promets-moi... de donner une chance à ceux de la Terre... Il y en a qui... qui méritent qu'on leur en donne une...

-Promets-moi... de donner une chance à ceux de la Terre... Il y en a qui... qui méritent qu'on leur en donne une...

-Promets-moi... de donner une chance à ceux de la Terre... Il y en a qui... qui méritent qu'on leur en donne une... »

« Donner une chance à ceux de la Terre... C'est leur donner une chance vivre... Tant pis. »

Black Doom regarde son esclave abandonner.

-Quel dommage... J'ai pourtant crû qu'il lutterai, celui-là. Mais... Mais... Qu... Quoi ?

En effet, Shadow a rouvert les yeux. Non, il ne va pas abandonner. Il va continuer le combat jusqu'au bout. Pour elle. Elle le lui disait des fois... « Shadow, il faut toujours finir ce que tu commence », « Allez Shady, ne te laisse pas abattre », « Vas-y Shadow, c'est toi le plus fort »... Tous ces mots, toutes ces phrases rejaillissent de sa mémoire et le poussent à continuer.

« C'est ça Maria, pense Shadow. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Parce que j'ai promis. Je t'ai promis de laisser une chance à ceux de la Terre. Une chance de vivre. Si ils sont menacés, c'est à moi de les sauver. On ne sauver jamais personne en abandonnant le combat. Et je vais sauver ma promesse en continuant à me battre. A me battre pour toi. Parce que Black Doom me fait pitié, parce tous ses soldats me font pitié, parce que je vous aime tous. Parce que tu disais toujours que personne n'est entièrement mauvais. Qu'il ne faut détester personne. Je ne détesterai personne. Plus jamais je ne haïrai. Je vais me battre pour leur montrer ce que l'amour pour toi peut faire ».

Shadow se concentre sur sa douleur et engage un bras de fer serré avec elle. Il la combat. Hurlant toujours mais ce n'est plus l'important. L'important, maintenant, c'est de vivre pour voir tout ce que Maria voulait voir, faire ce qu'elle voulait faire et faire ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Il faut tenir. Tenir. Il pense à elle. Tenir. Ses cheveux. Tenir encore. Sa peau. Il faut tenir pour elle. Son visage. Résister. Ses yeux. Toujours résister. Et soudain, son corps se cabre brutalement et une lumière blanche aveuglante l'entoure. Shadow a vaincu sa douleur. Il a perdu connaissance mais il a gagné son combat. Il a gagné pour Maria.

La lumière s'éteint doucement et Black Doom s'approche de la créature inconsciente. Ce n'est certes plus un hérisson. Dans son dos, de grandes ailes d'ange noires ont transpercé sa peau. L'un de ses yeux n'est plus qu'un trou noir au fond duquel luit une petite lumière orangée. Ses petits crocs de hérissons ont grandi au point d'en devenir de grands crocs de loup. Ses griffes aussi ont grandi, celles de ses pieds et ses mains. Son corps déjà maigre a encore mincit. Ses côtes saillent et ses membres ont une minceur effrayante. Son visage s'est encore creusé.

-Voici donc notre nouveau Black Angel, l'Ange Noir maître de la puissance absolue.

Doucement, tout doucement, Shadow commence à reprendre sa forme normale : ses ailes rentrent dans son corps ; son orbite creuse redevient pleine ; ses crocs reprennent leur taille habituelle ; la forme de son corps redevient normale.

Mais tout ne s'arrête pas là car le liquide injecté par Black Doom dans les veines de Shadow n'est pas parti. Il coule dans les veines du hérisson noir. Il s'agit d'une matérialisation d'énergie négative. La moindre once de haine en Shadow est décuplée et, à son réveil, il haïra le monde plus que jamais et il aura pour seule intention de le détruire. C'est la théorie. C'est exactement ce qui va se passer : l'énergie négative va décupler la haine de Shadow. Mais on pourra toujours multiplier autant de fois qu'on la voudra, le résultat sera toujours de même. Car on pourra toujours multiplier « rien » par tout ce qu'on veut, rien reste toujours rien.

Le voilà, le grand trésor de Shadow the Hedgehog, voilà avec quoi l'a créé Gerald Robotnik : il l'a créé avec de l'amour, pas de la haine. Si Shadow est, à ses yeux, parfait, c'est parce que aucune haine n'anime son corps. Seulement l'amour et la fidèlité. Mais autant c'est une grande qualité, autant Shadow s'en trouvera, plus tard, bien handicapé.

Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !


	10. Chapter 10 : Nouveau Maître

**Message de Jeremiah : Quand je pense que ça fait pas un mois que j'ai commencé cette fanfic et que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 10 ! C'est fou ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début comme Lenaïg, Sadie Hyque et Myuuki et pour la pub que Sadie me fait sur Facebook ! J'espère avoir bientôt plus de 3 lecteurs ! A ceux qui lisent cette fanfic et qui ne sont pas cités : envoyez-moi des messages en liquand sur « Review this chapter » ! J'attends que ça !**

Chapitre 10 : Nouveau maître

_10 ans plus tard, sur la Black Comet_

Il est tard. Shadow dort dans son hamac. Malgré les ronflements des autres soldats Black Arms, il dort. Mais ce n'est pas un sommeil paisible : des cauchemars terribles. C'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'il se réveille en sursaut. Il se redresse, le front trempé de sueur, il halète. Puis il se rallonge dans son hamac et referme les yeux pour se calmer.

Ce soir-là, Shadow ne se rendort pas. Il n'essaye même pas. Maria lui manque. Elle lui manque atrocement. Il n'aurait jamais crût pouvoir vivre sans elle et il avait raison : il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Sans elle, plus de rires, plus de joies, plus de bonheur... Plus rien. Depuis cinquante ans. Juste des larmes et de la douleur.

Soudain, quelqu'un entre dans le dortoir, le tirant de ses rêveries. Black Doom. Shadow ferme les yeux et fait semblant de dormir. Il ne veut pas que l'alien voit qu'il ne dort pas.

-Debout Shadow, ordonne-t-il.

Shadow se lève.

-Suis-moi.

Black Doom repart du dortoir et Shadow le suit, à contrecoeur. La dernière fois que Black Doom lui a demandé de le suivre, il avait enduré une terrible torture avant de perdre connaissance. Il n'avait jamais su quel était le liquide qui avait été injecté dans ses veines ni ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Maître et esclave arrivent dans une petite salle. Dans cette salle : une capsule d'éjection.

-Tu vas aller sur Terre.

Shadow est abasourdi par la nouvelle. La Terre ? Enfin ? Mais... C'est merveilleux ! Il va enfin pouvoir visiter cette planète magnifique dont on lui a tant parlé ! Mais il se méfie. Pourquoi Black Doom fait-il ça pour lui ?

-Pourquoi allez-vous m'envoyer sur Terre ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Moi je pense, toi tu fais. C'est comme ça.

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas donné d'ordre.

-Si, imbécile : va sur Terre. La capsule est prête. Tu va dedans et tu pars.

Shadow ne se le fait pas dire deux fois ; il entre dans la capsule, s'attache avec la ceinture et ferme le couvercle.

Il ferme les yeux, sent les moteurs commencer à ronronner et puis une forte poussée et... il est parti. Parti vers la Terre, vers ce paradis merveilleux. Enfin...

Black Doom esquisse un sourire malveillant et ricane. Bientôt, les sept émeraudes du Chaos seront à lui et son grand projet pourra enfin commencer.

Quelques heures plus tard, la capsule de Shadow se crashe sur Terre.

Shadow a les yeux fermés. Il flotte dans une espèce de néant dans lequel résonne des cris lointains. Il a l'impression ne n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa lévitation. Soudain, un éclair lumineux déchire le néant. Shadow ouvre les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt ; une lumière puissante l'aveugle. Il attend un peu puis tente une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière est toujours trop forte. Ce n'est qu'au bout du conquième essai qu'il parvient à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Hé docteur ! Il est réveillé ! Fait une petite voix criarde.

-Oui, il a l'ai encore un peu dans les vappes mais ça devrait aller, renchérit une voix métallique.

Shadow entend des bruits de pas. Des pas lourds et lents. Puis une voix grave d'homme d'âge mûr commence à donner des ordres :

-Bokkun, va chercher une boisson chaude.

-Oui docteur ! Répond la voix criarde.

-Boccoe, envoie des micro-électrochocs.

-Oui docteur, répond la voix métallique.

Shadow, sent de petits chatouillis lui traverser le corps. Ses idées deviennent claires et il reprend peu-à-peu concience du monde qui l'entoure. Il essaye de se redresser mais n'y parvient pas.

-Fais attention, tu n'es pas en état de te relever pour le moment, fait une voix métallique plus aigüe que la première.

Mais Shadow ne l'écoute pas. Il essaye encore de se relever. A la troisième fois, il y parvient. Il redresse la tête et regarde autour de lui. Quel endroit étrange ! Il est sur un lit – un vrai lit, pas un horrible hamac ! - dans une pièce en acier dans laquelle trois robots et un vieil homme le regardent. Des trois robots, l'un d'entre eux est grand et doré, un autre lui ressemblant trait pour trait mais est moins grand et gris et le troisième, le plus petit, est pleu foncé avec des sortes de cornes. Le vieil homme quand à lui, trouble Shadow.

-P... Professeur Gerlad ? Demande-t-il.

Le vieil homme esquisse un sourire et répond :

-Non. Moi, je suis son petit-fils et dernier de la famille Robotnik : je suis Ivo Robotnik.

Shadow remarque alors que les moustaches du dénommé Ivo Robotnik sont rousses et non pas grises comme celles du Professeur Gerald. Mais c'est un Robotnik. Comme Gerald, comme... Maria.

-Tu sais, Shadow... C'est bien ça ton nom, Shadow ?

-Oui... Docteur Robotnik.

-Bien. Shadow, ça fait plus de cinquante ans que je te recherche. Te voilà enfin. Je serai ton nouveau maître dès à présent. Tu m'aidera à construire l'Utopie des Robotnik, dont on a dû te parler. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Docteur.

-Es-tu d'accord ?

-Oui Docteur. J'ai été créé dans ce but.

-Bien. Alors mettons-nous tout de suite au travail.

**Conseil de Jeremiah :**

A partir de maintenant, il va y avoir un sacré nombre de personnages ! Je vous conseille de jeter un oeil de temps en temps sur Google Image pour voir à quoi ils ressemblent.


	11. Chapter 11 : Un autre moi

**Message de Jeremiah : Non, il n'y a aucune allusion à un possible Sonadow dans cet épisode. Il y en a qui m'ont fait la remarque et c'est NON ! Je répète pour les lecteurs intéressés (parce que pour le moment je n'ai aucune demande) qu'ils peuvent me rejoindre sur Facebook. Mon nom sur ce site est : Jeremiah Gwendoline Hawkins. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas Facebook, vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos messages à travers vos commentaires. Puisque je les reçoit par mail, il n'y a que moi à pouvoir les voir. Voilà ! Bonne lecture pour ce onzième chapitre !**

_Chapitre 11 : Un autre comme moi_

-Bien ! Alors mettons-nous tout de suite au travail ! S'exclame le docteur Robotnik.

Shadow hoche la tête. Robotnik lui a dit qu'il serait son nouveau maître. Ça veut dire que, comme avec Black Doom, il dout faire profil bas. Et même si il doute que le le frappe... Shadow sait qu'il doit à cet homme beaucoup de respect et de l'obéissance.

-Quel est le premier ordre, docteur ? Demande le hérisson.

-Suis-moi.

Ces mots font froid dans le dos de Shadow. De mauvais souvenirs, rien de plus. Il secoue la tête pour chasser le frisson qui le parcourt et suis son nouveau maître. Ils arrivent dans la salle de l'ordinateur central. Le docteur l'allume et commence à faire défiler un diaporama. Shadow n'en croit pas ses yeux... Cet être sur les photos... Il lui ressemble ! Ils sont de la même espèce ! C'est incroyable ! Sauf que ce hérisson-là est bleu. Ses yeux sont vert émeraude et il est moins mince que lui... enfin, il n'est pas maigre. Et puis... Il a quelque chose de plus que lui. Quelque chose qui fait que Shadow ce sent inférieur à ce hérisson bleu. C'est ridicule ! Il est l'ultime forme de vie ! Mais... Pourtant... C'est vrai : ce hérisson lui paraît nettement mieux que lui.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Shadow.

-Il s'appelle Sonic. C'est un sale gamin stupide qui ne cesse de contrarier mes plans. Et ton objectif, c'est de lui donner la correction de sa vie, qu'il comprenne qu'il ne faut pas contrarier les plans du génialissime Docteur Robotnik !

Shadow étouffe un soupir : ce Robotnik-là n'a rien à voir avec le Professeur. Il est trop orgueilleux, trop vaniteux, trop égoïste. Mais c'est un Robotnik quand même.

-Voilà mon plan génial. Tu vas voler deux émeraudes du Chaos pour moi. Comme tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tout le monde sera sûr que c'est Sonic qui a fait le coup. Tu vas l'apâter comme ça et quand il sera poursuivi par la police, tu l'attaqueras et tu lui donnera la correction de sa vie ! Mouahahahah ! (parenthèse de l'auteur : euh... ce rire ne vous rappelle rien ?).

Shadow est scandalisé par ce plan. C'est vraiment trop mesquin ! Mais... Il en a vu d'autre. Alors il se tait et hoche la tête.

-Voilà un GPS qui te guidera jusqu'au musée Central. Là, il y a une émeraude du Chaos.

-A quoi ressemble une émeraude du Chaos, docteur ?

-A une grosse pierre précieuse. Grâce à elle, tu peux te téléporter ou arrêter le temps par la simple force de ta volonté.

-Bien. J'y vais.

Et sur ces mots, Shadow s'en va. Il se dirige à travers toute la ville. Furtif. Comme une ombre. Personne ne le voit passer. Personne ne le voit tout court. Il est trop silencieux, trop rapide. Il prend quand même le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil rapide à ce qui l'entoure. Il est très déçu. C'est donc ça, la Terre ? Les gens sont habillés bizarrement, le sol et les murs sont gris, on ne voit aucune étoile dans le ciel trop sombre... De grands poteaux ridicules projettent de la lumière crue, les gens ne se regardent pas, ils ne se sourient pas, il n'y a ni plantes, ni arbres, ni rien qui y ressemble. Que cette planète est vide d'intérêt, dénuée de toute beauté !

Shadow arrive au musée Central. Il n'a aucun mal à s'y infiltrer et trouve rapidement l'émeraude du Chaos. Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sculptures, de peintures et d'objets inutiles ici ? C'est parfaitement inutile ! Pourquoi ces caméras de surveillances insensées ? Comment cet amas d'objets futiles peut-il avoir une quelconque valeur ? C'est ridicule ! Shadow brise la vitrine protégeant l'émeraude du Chaos et s'enfuit... sans laisser de trace.

Alors que Shadow court (à une vitesse très moyenne), il se fait rattraper par le hérisson bleu.

-Eh ! Toi, le voleur ! Crie Sonic.

Shadow se retourne. Oui, le hérisson bleu est comme sur le diaporama. Il a quelque chose de plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demande agressivement le hérisson noir.

-J'aime pas les voleurs, et j'aime encore moins qu'un voleur se fasse passer pour moi ! Imposteur !

Sonic se jette sur Shadow pour le plaquer à terre mais Shadow l'esquive avec grâce et en profite pour donner un grand coup de pied à Sonic qui est lui-même précipité à terre. IL se relève et tent de donner des coups de poings à Shadow. « Pas assez précis » pense le hérisson noir. « A mon tour ». Et il donne trois coups à Sonic : un dans la nue, un dans le plexus solaire et un autre dans la gorge. Le souffle coupé, Sonic vacille et tombe une nouvelle fois.

-Tu ne fais pas le poid face à moi, lui dit Shadow avec un faux mépris néanmoins suffisement convaincant pour que Sonic y croit.

-Ah oui ? Je suis sûr que je te bas sur la vitesse !

Le hérisson bleu part comme une fusée. Shadow part après lui et a tôt fait de le dépasser... Ecumant de rage, Sonic tente à nouveau de frapper. Mais Shadow l'esquive encore et le frappe une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Sonic se prend une vingtaine de coups qui le laissent à terre. Il ne peut plus se relever. Shadow s'apprête à lui briser la nuque quand, dans son oreillette, il entend le lui demander de revenir à la base car l'armée arrive. Il ne veut pas qu'on découvre que Shadow n'est pas Sonic.

-Tu as de la chance, dit Shadow à Sonic. Si j'avais voulu livrer un vrai combat contre toi, tu serai déjà mort. Au revoir, Sonic the Hedgehog.

A peine ces mots prononcés, Shadow s'enfuit dans la nuit, à travers les rues et rejoint la base de Robotnik. Il est accueillit par des cris de joie.

-Bravo Shadow ! Tu as réussi !

Shadow se demande comment peut-on se réjouir de la souffrance d'autrui. Mais il a vu pire...

Plus tard, Robotnik lui indique une pièce qui sera sa chambre. Le hérisson noir s'y isole et, toute la nuit, pleure en silence du mal qu'il a fait. Il sait que, pendant ce temps, le pauvre Sonic est en train de croupir dans une prison pour un vol qu'il n'a pas commis. « Et dire que c'est moi qui ai commis ce vol et que c'est lui qui est enfermé ! ». Ce que Shadow ne sait pas, c'est que Sonic est promis à un avenir bien plus radieux que le sien. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Sonic est plus libre que lui. Ce que Sonic a de si précieux, qui fait croire à Shadow qu'il lui est supérieur, c'est sa liberté. Liberté. Voilà un mot que Shadow n'est pas près de revoir...


	12. Chapter 12 : Malêtre, cauchemar et

**Message de Jeremiah : Salut la compagnie ! Voici mon chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à Melodie Sama pour sa critique précise et objective. Je vais tenter d'appliquer les conseils qui m'ont été donnés. Si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer !**

_Chapitre 12 : Mal-être, cauchemar et mission_

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé que Shadow est déjà réveillé. Assit au milieu de la pièce qui lui sert de chambre, il réfléchit à ce qui est sa vie. Des larmes coulent de ses yeux sans que la tristesse ne crispe son visage. Il a l'air parfaitement calme et détendu. Seulement, il pleure. Ses oreilles droites, dressées sur sa tête, ses yeux couleur sang fermés, ses bras croisés et ses larmes de cristal coulant sur ses joues comme des ruisseaux intarissables. Il regrette tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici. Ses regrets jaillissent dans son esprit comme des poissons jaillissent hors d'un lac puis s'accrochent à ses pensées pour le torturer.

Shadow secoue la tête pour les faire partir. Non, ça ne marche pas. Ça ne marche plus. Puis, brutalement, il n'y tient plus : il se lève, s'arc-boute à un mur, ferme les yeux pour se préparer à la douleur et se frappe violement la tête contre le mur d'acier. Encore, encore et encore. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur et se laisse finalement tomber en arrière et retomber sur le sol froid. Il a mal. Tellement mal. Même sa tête ne lui fait pas aussi mal. La douleur qui le fait le plus souffrir est tout autre.

C'est celle de son cœur.

Shadow laisse encore des larmes couler de ses yeux. Peu lui importe la souffrance physique, c'est la souffrance morale qui le tue.

Le hérisson noir est encore à terre. Il n'a pas envie de bouger malgré le froid du métal dans son dos. Mais qu'a-t-il fait de mal pour se retrouver là ? Il a toujours obéi au Professeur Gerald, il a toujours été gentil avec tout le monde… Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à sauver Maria ? Oui, sans doute. C'est de sa faute si il en est là aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi bête, bête, bête !

Shadow se relève et se re-cogne la tête contre le mur. Plus fort cette fois. Il n'en peut plus. Il se sent tellement coupable. *cogne, cogne, cogne* Il en a assez. *cogne, cogne, cogne* Il veut que ça s'arrête. *cogne, cogne, cogne* Il veut qu'elle sorte de sa tête, que Maria SORTE DE SA TÊTE ! *COGNE, COGNE, COGNE* Le dernier coup parvient à l'étourdir. Il recule, perd l'équilibre, chancelle et tombe sur le sol. Il voit flou. Ses idées non plus ne sont pas claires. Mais il se sent mieux sans rien d'autre à penser que « Aaa… J'me sens pas bien ». C'est pourtant si paradoxal… Trouver la sérénité dans la souffrance. Shadow respire plus calmement. Les larmes ont arrêté de couler de ses joues. Ses yeux se ferment. Oh ! Quel bonheur de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que la douleur ! Quel plaisir d'oublier, même un bref instant, toutes ses erreurs passées ! Oublier tous ses souvenirs…

Mais très vite, sa mémoire revient. Ses souvenirs l'attaquent en vrac et son esprit est de nouveau torturé. Non ! Non, pas encore ! Il ne veut plus. Alors il se relève et se frappe encore la tête contre les murs. Il veut s'abrutir. Tout est bon pour ça. Tout est bon pour perdre tous ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il retombe cette fois-la, il ne se relève pas. Il a encore oublié mais, en plus, il voit des choses, des tâches de couleur qui se baladent sur les murs et au plafond. C'est joli. Il a du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'endort. Son corps d'ébène étendu comme celui d'un pantin désarticulé sur le sol froid et dur, sa tête tâchée de sang mais le visage serein. Mais… Pour combien de temps ?

Le sommeil de Shadow est loin d'être paisible. Il flotte dans un néant infini. Inquiet, il regarde autour de lui. Un éclair apparaît, furtif, silencieux. Un éclair de couleur et de lumière. Shadow le cherche du regard. *Swich* L'éclair repasse. Puis une voix. Douce, calme, féminine. « Shadow… dow… dow… Shadow… dow… dow… » Répète-t-elle.

-M… Maria… ?

« Shadow… dow… dow… ».

-Maria ! Maria, où es-tu ?

Brutalement, Maria se matérialise devant lui. Belle, rayonnante.

-Maria… Tu es venue me chercher ? M'emmener avec toi ? Pour toujours ?

« Shadow… dow… dow… ».

-Oui Maria ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait… fait… fait… ?"

-Quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » hurle l'apparition d'une voix forte, grave, impérative.

-Je… Je te demande pardon Maria… Je… J'voulais pas…

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Shadow ? » L'apparition hurle sur le petit hérisson noir qui s'est mis à pleurer.

-Pardon Maria… Pardon…

« Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Shadow ? »

Shadow se relève la tête : Black Doom est apparu dans le néant, trois fois plus grand que la normale.

« Hein ? Dis-lui ce que tu lui as fait. ».

-N… Non… Je ne lui ai rien fait… Je… Je…

« Tu l'as tué ! ».

-Non ! J'ai pas fais ça !

« Tu l'as tué ! « , rit Black Doom.

-Non ! Non ! NON !

Brutalement, Shadow se réveille, en sueur. Il halète. Son pelage noir, trempé il se laisse rouler sur le côté. Pourquoi est-il par terre ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir pour qu'il roule aussi loin de son lit ? Et… aïe… Sa tête le fait atrocement souffrir. C'est en se la prenant entre ses pattes qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il a une grosse bosse complètement éclatée sur le front.

« Je dois pas avoir l'air ridicule avec ça, tiens ».

Soudain, dans l'interphone de sa chambre…

-SHADOW ! Dépêches-toi de te lever, j'ai quelque chose à te faire faire ! Plus vite que ça.

« Et moi qui pensait que ce serait quelqu'un de gentil… enfin… J'en ai vu d'autre », pense le hérisson noir.

Shadow se lève, se lèche la main et frotte sa fourrure pleine de salive contre son hématome éclaté, en espérant que le sang parte. Puis il sort de sa chambre.

-Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Grogne Robotnik en voyant arriver Shadow. J'ai une mission pour toi : tu vas espionner ces sales mobians-là.

Tout en donnant son ordre, il montre de son doigt ganté de blanc une image sur l'ordinateur central.

Sur cette image, on peut voir cinq « mobians » de différentes espèces. Il y a deux hérissons dont le fameux Sonic et une hérissonne rose aux épines courtes coiffées d'un bandeau rouge et vêtue d'une robe courte de la même couleur, un renard plus jeune – dix ans peut-être- avec de grands yeux bleus, un échidné rouge aux yeux violets avec un air pas commode et une petite lapine couleur crème avec de grands yeux noisette flanquée d'une petite bestiole bleue.

-Et ils sont dangereux ? demande Shadow sans parvenir à cacher l'ironie moqueuse de sa voix.

-Ne sois pas insolent avec moi, tu pourrais le regretter, gronde Robotnik.

Shadow étouffe un rire.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS INCAPABLE ! JE T'AI DONNE UN ORDRE ! APPLIQUE-LE !

-Ou... Oui docteur Robotnik...

-Et n'ouble pas qu'une arme qui n'obéit pas est une arme inutile.

-Bien docteur.

Et, dans un Chaos Control, Shadow disparait.


	13. Chapter 13 : La coéquipière

**Message de Jeremiah : Chapitre 13... Ouh ! C'est mon chiffre porte-bonheur ça ! Bon alors pour fêter ça, je vais vous avouer un truc hyper important pour moi. Quand j'était petite (entre 6 et 10 ans), je jouait avec trois amis à Sonic et compagnie. J'avais un pote qui était toujours Shadow, une amie qui était toujours Cream et un autre pote qui faisait toujours Knuckles. Moi, j'étais toujours Sonic et je ne m'en plaignais pas (on peut trouver pire comme personnages, non ?). Les autres personnagess, on les imaginait (c'est fou l'imagination qu'on a quand on est gosse, hein ?). Toutes les récrés, on y jouait. Cette fanfic est une ode à ces souvenirs d'enfance. Si un des amis qui jouaient avec moi plus haut lit cette fanfic, il se reconnaîtra. Ajourd'hui, tous les quatre, on ne se parle plus beaucoup... *snif*. Voilà pourquoi cette fanfic est hyper importante pour moi. C'est aussi pour ça que j'édite tous les jours. Si l'histoire ne colle pas aux jeux, c'est parce que c'est notre version d'enfants avec, bien sûr, bien plus de violence pour que ça ne soit pas ennuyeux (je suis sadique, moi ! Pas de violence = ennui total à mourir et s'endormir par terre comme un ours polaire perdu dans le Sahara avec une vieille chaussette puante qui... euh, je me perd là). Ouh ! Il est long mon **

**commentaire. Je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture !**

**PS : J'espère que les grandes fangirls apprécieront le passge avec la douche ^^.**

_Chapitre 13 : La coéquipière_

Shadow est exténué. Allongé dans le petit espace entre une haie et le mur de la maison où Sonic et ses amis vivent en colocation à l'exception de Knuckles et Cream qui vivent dans des maison à part mais qui viennent tous les jours. Il les a filé toute la journée. Le hérisson bleu étant en prison, bien sûr, toutes les discussions se tounaient vers « comment délivrer Sonic ? ». Quel intérêt ? Espèrent-ils y arriver ? Ils sont tellement ennuyeux... Mais cet espoir dans leurs yeux est si intense. Shadow se recroqueville un peu plus sur l'humus humide. Il fait si froid... Il a bien pensé essayer de se faire une couverture de feuilles mortes mais il a trop peur de se faire repérer.

Sonic a bien de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Tails, Amy, Cream et Knuckles. Il a bien de la chance d'avoir des amis tout court. Parce que qui se soucie de lui, Shadow ? Cette pensée aussi vraie que négative lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se rappelle de son cauchemar de la veille. Une goutte d'eau salée coule de son oeil jusqu'au sol trempé. Alors c'est ça l'automne ? Les feuilles qui tombent au sol, l'odeur de l'humidité... Shadow n'avait pas imaginé que ce soit aussi triste et morne, l'automne. Le hérisson noir se retourne sur la terre. Il et sale. Très sale. Mais ce n'est pas important. Il vaut mieux être plein de terre que plein de sang.

Il est tard. Au-dessus du hérisson recroquevillé au sol, la voûte sombre piquée d'étoiles du ciel luit. La lune, ronde, pleine, blanche, brille de mille feux.

Shadow a entendu la grande majorité des conversations des amis de Sonic. Il sait que celui-ci est retenu sur une île appelée « Prison Island ». Shadow envisage de les devancer pour retrouver mais comme l'as dit : « Moi je pense et toi tu fais... Une arme qui n'obéit pas aux ordres est une arme inutile ». Même quand il était sur l'Ark, Shadow savait qu'il avait été conçu, à la base, pour servir d'arme. Mais le Professeur Gerald lui avait dit qu'il l'avait conçu pour qu'il ne se batte pas... Mais peut-être lui a-t-il menti pour le rassurer. Qui sait ? Une autre larme coule doucement sur la joue du hérisson noir. « Je suis inutile, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sers à rien ! Mais pourquoi je suis né ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait mieux fallut que je n'existe pas ! », pense Shadow. troisième larme s'écrase au sol et se fond dans la terre.

Mais soudain, le son de d'une voix dans son oreillette le cours de ses pensées.

-Shadow ! Qu'as-tu appris ? Demande Robotnik d'une voix autoritaire.

-Ils vont tenter de délivrer Sonic demain. Il est enfermé sur une île appelée « Prison Island ».

-Parfait, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Rentre immédiatement à la base.

-Bien Docteur.

Shadow serre bien fort son émeraude du Chaos et se téléporte devant la base de Robotnik. Il n'en peut plus. La téléportation par contrôle du Chaos lui prend beaucoup d'énergie.

Il entre et rejoins la Salle Centrale, dans laquelle est toujours Robotnik. Une grande salle en acier avec plein de panneaux de commande, située juste au-dessus du hall de construction des vaisseaux et robots.

-Seigneur ! Shadow, tu es absolument immonde ! Je t'avais demandé de les espionner, pas de te rouler dans la terre ! Rugit Robotnik.

Shadow ne répond pas. Ça finira par lui passer, au vieux.

-Bon, va te laver. Ta nouvelle coéquipière est dans sa chambre mais n'y restera pas longtemps. Tu as un quart d'heure pour te laver. Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

-B... Bien Docteur.

Et sur-ce, Shadow s'en va sous une douche.

Il retire ses vêtements sales, maculés de sang vieux de plus d'un mois et de terre encore humide et en sors une aiguille et du fil solide qu'il a volé à Amy dans la journée. Puis il le robinet d'eau cheude et celui d'eau froide et se poste, nu, sous le jet d'eau tiède. De l'eau. Des litres et des litres d'eau se déversent sur lui et retombe au sol, noircie par la terre. Ses épines recourbées vers le haut retombent sous le poid et l'eau. Quel bonheur de retrouver cette sensation d'épuration après tous ces mois passés à se laver avec un bac d'eau ridciulement petit. Chacun de ses muscles est en effervescence. Mais il reste encore de la terre. Shadow commence par se frotter les mains. Ses paume, autrefois si douces, sont devenues caleuses, ses doigts minces et bien formés sont maintenant plus musclés, plus agiles mais avec quelques cicatrices. Puis, Shadow se nettoie les bras. Comme ils ont changé ! Eux qui étaient si frêles il y a quelques mois sont aujourd'hui finement musclés et sous son poil noir corbeau, une grande cicatrice barre son avant-bras gauche et trois autres ornent son bras droit. Il remarque aussi que ses épaules sont plus larges. Il commence à se frotter le haute du corps. Il ne reconnaît plus cette partie de son corps. Son ventre était autrefeois si maigre qu'il inquiétait le Professeur Gerlad et son torse était celui d'un enfant. Mais maintenant, ses abdominaux ressortent, ses pectoraux se voient parfaitement... Comment, en un mois, a-t-il pu passer à ce point du stade « gamin » au stade « adolescent » ? Il commence à frictionner ses jambes, devenues puissantes et agiles. Puis s'asseoit pour nettoyer ses pieds, couverts de cicatrices et de blessures. En espionnant Cream du haut d'un arbre, il s'est ouvert le pied gauche. Alors, avec son fil et son aiguille, il entreprend de recoudre la peau de son pied, en grimaçant. La couture n'a jamais été son fort mais il ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Quand il a finit, il coupe l'eau et sort de la douche. Puis il s'empare d'une serviette et se frictionne le corps avec pour se sécher. Une fois sec, il frotte ses vêtements sales afin de retirer un maximum de terre. Enfin, il les enfile. Ils sont loin d'être redevenus propres mais c'est mieux que rien. Il se regarde dans la glace. Ça lui fait un choc. C'est lui ça ? Cet adolescent au visage émacié ? Seigneur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shadow retourne dans la Salle Centrale. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, il entrevoit le qui parle avec quelqu'un qu'il ne voit pas. Puis, le Docteur se retourne et voit Shadow.

-Ah ! Te voilà ! Il faudra vraiment que tu trouves autre chose à te mettre sur le dos ; avec ces guenilles, on va croire que je te maltraite. Bien ! Je te présente ta nouvelle coéquipière, Rouge.

La personne avec qui parlait Robotnik qualques minutes plus tôt aparaît. Quand il la voit, Shadow a l'impression de se prendre un coup de massue sur la tête. Quelle... vulgarité ! Il essaye de se montrer le plus indifférent possible. Cela semnble marcher, mais ce n'est pas facile. La personne qui vient d'aparaître est une chauve-souris mobian blanche. Elle est maquillée avec du bleu sur les yeux, du mascara à outrance et un gloss rose brillant mettant en avant ses lèvres charnues. Elle a une poitrine pour le moins ressortante qu'elle met le plus en valeur possible. Que c'est obscène ! Cette tenue moulante insensée... Elle est ridicule.

-Salut ! Dit-elle sur le ton le plus enjôleur possible.

-Hmpf... répond Shadow en grognant.

Robotnik ne prête aucune attention à l'impolitesse du hérisson.

-A partir de maintenant, vous travaillerez ensemble. C'est clair ?

-Bien sûr ! Répond Rouge.

-...

Shadow ne répond pas. Mais au plus profond de lui-même, il pense : « Non. Je ne veux pas travailler avec cette catin. Je préfère trvailler seul que d'avoir à fréquenter cette fille publique ».

-Shadow. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Insiste Robotnik.

Shadow inspire et répond :

-Oui Docteur Robotnik.

-Je vais vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Shadow, Rouge, êtes-vous prêts à écouter de quoi il s'agit ?


	14. Chapter 14 : Problème

**Message de Jeremiah : Je vous conseille de relire un des chapitres se passant chez Black Doom (si je vous dis lequel, je lève complètement le voile sur un des mystères de ce chapitre). Pour ceux qui demanderaient, impotent est le synonyme d'incapable et le contraire de potent, qui veut dire capable. Donc, quand j'écris ça, je n'ai pas fait de faute de frappe. Il y en a qui m'ont déjà demandé, c'est pour ça que j'écris ça.**

Chapitre 14 : Problème non sans importance

_Quelque part, au milieu de la forêt entourant la prison de Prison Island..._

-Oui Docteur Robotnik, répondent en choeur Shadow et Rouge.

-Bien. Il se trouve que sur l'île-prison de Prison Island, il y a une émeraude du Chao. Notre objectif, la récupérer. Voici mon plan génialissime. Pendant que je ferai diversion, vous deux, vous entrerez dans la prison. Vous aurez un GPS pour vous indiquer l'emplacement de l'émeraude. Pendant que toi, Rouge, tu la voleras, toi, Shadow, tu iras poser une bombe près de la salle d'armes pour tout faire exploser. Comme ça, personne ne pourra dire que c'est nous qui avons fait le coup, ni que tu n'es pas Sonic. Mwahahaha !

Shadow retient un soupir. Il déteste ce rire. Mais il se tait. Que faire d'autre ? Comme Rouge, il hoche la tête et part à travers la forêt quirecouvre l'île. La chauve-souris le suit en survolant les arbres. « Tant mieux, pense Shadow. Comme ça, j'aurai moins de mal à supporter cette sale catin ». Il la déteste, pense-t-il. Brutalement, il ressent une douleur foudroyant au niveau de sa colone vertébrale. C'est comme si elle allait exploser. La douleur est d'ailleurs si forte qu'il décide de s'arrêter quelques minutes pour souffler. Il tente de contrôler sa respiration mais il n'y parvient pas :

; elle accélère de façon alarmante. Son coeur bat si fort à ses oreilles qu'il en devient assordissant. Rouge remarque qu'il s'est arrêté et met pied à terre pour s'enquir de l'état de sa coéquipier.*

-Tout va bien ? Demande-t-elle.

Shadow lève les yeux. Quelle insolence dans le regard de cette femme ! Elle se croit le reine du monde ou quoi ? La douleur dans son dos redouble de violence et commence à s'étendre dans le corps du hérisson noir et atteint un tel depgré de puissance qu'elle le met à terre. Tous les muscles de Shadow se crispent, il a l'impression qu'il va mourir.

-Shadow ? Shadow ! S'exclame Rouge.

Elle s'agenouille et secoue le corps du hérisson. « Si je meurs, au moins, il y aura quelqu'un pour me pleurer si ça se trouve. Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça. Et puis, je ne dois pas penser du mal d'elle. Ce serai trop bête de partir plein de haine ». Il regarde la chauve-souris. La dernière chose qu'il voit, sans doute. Elle n'est pas si laide finalement...

Enfin, la douleur se calme. Très vite d'ailleurs. La respiration de Shadow reprend son cours normal et son coeur bat à nouveau à une vitesse correcte. Le hérisson reste au sol quelques secondes de plus, histoire de récupérer, puis se lève.

-Tu m'as fait peur, s'indigne la chauve-souris. Et pour rien en plus ! Juste pour que je te prête un peu d'attention. Pff ! Tu es vraiment pitoyable !

-Peu m'importe ce que tu penses de moi, répond Shadow sur un ton feintant l'indifférence. Et peu m'importe aussi que tu me regardes ou non. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser contrairement à toi.

Vexée, Rouge détourne la tête et s'envole. Shadow reprend sa course. La douleur est complètement partie, mais elle l'inquiète toujours. D'où vient-elle, cette mystérieuse douleur ? Pourquoi est-elle venue maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui vient de lui arriver ?

_A des milliers de kilomètres de là, sur la Black Comet..._

Assis sur son trône de pierre incrusté de pierres précieuses et gravé d'inscriptions étranges, Black Doom ricane.

-L'heure approche mon petit hérisson, l'heure approche. Ah... Je sais si bien ce que tu ressens. C'est le lien créé par le sang. Mon sang dans tes veines appelle celui qui est encore dans mon corps. Ce pauvre fou qui t'a créé, Gerald, ne se doutait pas de ça. Mon sang n'est pas aussi impotent que le sien. Il peut bien des choses... Et grâce à cela, mon petit hérisson, je m'emparerait des sept émeraudes du Chaos. Tu deviendras mon ultime guerrier. Oui... Oh oui ! Et je pourrais enfin faire régner dans l'univers l'Utopie des Black Arms. Celle que mes prédécesseurs se sont tous acharnés à instaurer sans y parvenir. Mon nom restera dans l'histoire. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de toi, mon petit hérisson. Oh ! Certes, tu ne m'entends pas. Mais c'est bien parce que je ne le veux pas. Ah ! Quand je repense à ton créateur... C'est tellement amusant de voir agir un homme aussi crédule ! Il me paralait de son Utopie, l'Utopie des Robotnik. Quels enfantillages ! Le pur inverse de l'Utopie des Black Arms ! De la pure naïveté ! Seul notre but compte. Et tu m'y aidera, mon petit hérisson. Je suis patient tu sais, j'attendrai que tu ai découvert ce que tu es devenu « grâce » à moi. Tu viendras, je le sais, te prosterner devant moi en me suppliant de t'aider. Et je t'aiderai, Shadow the Hedgehog... Ah... Ah ah... Ah ah ah ha ha ha ha ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Le rire tonitruant de Black Doom résonne dans toute la salle.

Le Black Angel – son Black Angel – est de retour. Lorsqu'il aurait suffisement pris concience de la mostruosité de ses pouvoirs alors... Alors Black Doom deviendrait son maître absolu. Il l'a marqué dans le dos de son esclave et ne compte pas le lâcher comme ça. Oh non ! Il ne le lâcherai pas comme ça...

**Message de Jeremiah : Désolée pour ce retard et ce chapitre un peu court mais je dois me renseigner un peu plus sur l'histoire sur Prison Island, qui est un partie de l'histoire que je connais très mal et qui est pourtant essentielle pour la suite... Mwahahaha !**


	15. Chapter 15 : un duo explosif

Message de Jeremiah : Désolée d'être de plus en plus longue ! Il y a deux raisons à ça : d'abord parce que c'est une partie qui ne m'inspire pas du tout et ensuite parce que je passe pas mal te temps à travailler sur un roman.

Chapitre 15 : un duo explosif

Shadow et Rouge arrivent devant la porte de la prison. Shadow s'appête à la défoncer quand il entend tout à coup derrière lui :

-Ssssssoooooonnnnniiiiccccc ! Tu m'as teeeeeeeeellllmmmmeeennnt manquééééééééééé !

Et avant que le hérisson n'ait eut le temps de se retourner, une fille hérissonne rose se précipite sur lui et le prend dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Trop surpris, Shadow ne se bébat même pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sonic ? Tu es bizarre.

Continue la fille rose. Elle lâche Shadow et recule :

-Ah ! Mais c'est quoi ce fax Sonic ? Et d'où il sort ?

Shadow ne l'écoute pas. Il défonce la porte et s'engouffre dans le couloir qui s'ouvre devant lui avec Rouge. Pendant ce temps, Robotnik attaque la fille rose et un ami à elle ; un renard ; arrive à bord d'une sorte d'avion. Mais tout ça, Shadow s'en fiche bien ! Il va réussir cette mission. Grâce à son GPS, il se repère très bien dans la prison. Bientôt, Rouge et lui se séparent. « Pas fâché qu'elle parte, celle-là » pense Shadow en fonçant toujours dans les couloirs.

Cette prison est un vrai labyrinthe. A plusieurs reprises, malgré son GPS, Shadow manque de se perdre et ce n'est pas sans mal qu'il atteint finalement la salle des machines. Quand il entre, il pousse un long soupir : des armes, des armes, partout des armes. Les hommes ne pensent-ils donc qu'à se battre ? Shadow secoue la tête. Peu importe maintenant. Il se rappelle de Maria. Elle qui voulait qu'il sauve les humains de cette planète. Quelle bêtise ! Non, il n'est pas d'accord. Ils doivent payer. Payer pour avoir repoussé l'amitié de Maria, pour avoir semé la haine et le Chaos partout où ils vont. Il la vengera. Shadow s'approche d'une des caisses d'armes et pose la bombe. Mais au moment de la régler, il se rend compte qu'il ne sais pas combien de temps il doit laisser avant l'explosion. Pas de problème : il contacte Robotnik.

?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shadow ?

-Sur combien de temps dois-je régler la bombe ?

-Vingt minutes.

Mais Rouge intervient :

-J'aurais besoin de moins de la moitié !

Agacé, Robotnik ordonne :

-Très bien : dix minutes.

Shadow coupe la communication et se concentre sur la pose de la bombe. Dix minutes, pile. Shadow sourit. Ces sales humains vont comprendre leur douleur.

-Shadow, tu as posé la bombe ?

-Oui Dr.

-Rouge, tu as les émeraudes ?

-Encore un peu de patience. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps !

-Bien. Dépêches-toi, la bombe est posée !

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

-Shadow, sors vite.

-Bien .

Les ordres sont les ordres : Shadow s'enfuit. Garder un oeil sur le temps restant. Toujours. « Merci Black Doom, même si je n'aurais jamais crût penser ça un jour ».

C'est vrai. L'entraînement de Black Doom lui est maintenant essentiel. Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il entraîné ? Mystère. Plus que sept minutes. Quand tout à coup :

-Shadow ! Tu m'entends ?

C'est la voix de cette catin de Rouge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répond Shadow, agacé.

-Shadow, j'ai un énorme problème : la bombe ne va pas tarder à exploser et je me suis enfermée dans le coffre ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir en sortir seule ! S'il te plaît ! Viens me chercher !

Shadow soupire. Et puis quoi encore ? Pas question ! C'est SON problème. Cette sale petite putain n'a qu'à se débrouiller seule. Et si elle ne peut pas, qu'elle crèeve, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite !

Soudainement, une douleur effroyable – la même que tout à l'heure – le reprend. Pourquoi ?

-Et merde..., jure Shadow.

Il parvient toujours à contrôler sa respiration mais ça ne va pas durer. Une voix résonne dans son oreillette :

-Shadow ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Va chercher les émeraudes du Chaos tout de suite !

Shadow a l'impression qu'il va perdre connaissance.

-Ou... oui... oui docteur.

Allez, il faut sauver Rouge maintenant. Juste après avoir songé à obéir, la douleur disparaît.

« C'est bizarre quand même. C'est comme si on me faisait obéir en agissant directement de l'intérieur de mon corps ».

Peu importe, ce n'est pas le priorité ! La priorité, c'est Rouge.

Shadow se remet à courir dans les couloirs. Tss... Plus que cinq minutes. Les couloirs d'acier se ressemblent et se succèdent. Puis, soudain, une alarme. Une lumière rouge clignote partout, une sonnerie assourdissante et une voix qui répète : Attention ! Une bombe a été repérée dans le secteur 8. Il reste 4 minutes avant l'explosion de la bombe ».

4 minutes. Et merde...

Surtout ne pas paniquer. Rester calme. Respirer normalement.

-Shadow ! Au secours ! Fait la voix de Rouge dans l'oreillette du hérisson noir.

-J'arrive ! Répond-t-il.

Il lui faut bien trois minutes pour trouver la salle et défoncer la porte.

-Shadow ! S'exclame Rouge.

-Viens !

Il attrape Rouge par le poignet et se saisi des émeraudes du Chaos qu'elle tient dans ses mains.

-Chaos control !

Un éclair blanc, quelques secondes... l'explosion. Mais ça, Shadow s'en moque bien. Il est en vie et il va là où il est sûr d'être en sécurité. Il reviendra sur cette planète maudite, c'est sûr. Mais pas maintenant.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi là où je vais, même pour quelques heures seulement ».

Shadow se matérialise dans une salle en acier. Une salle remplie d'ordinateurs. Une salle qu'il connait bien.

Message de Jeremiah : J'espère que cette partie de l'histoire vous a plû. Pas à moi. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, ce qui explique que ça a été très long à arriver. La suite, j'espère, va mieux se laisser écrire. Mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Surtout que je travaille sur d'autres fics que je mettrai en ligne plus tard ! Bref, voilà. Désolée pour le retard. Review please !


End file.
